De visita al Madrid Mágico
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Una "bruja marialioncera" viaja a Madrid a un evento académico, y allá se conseguirá con otras vertientes de la magia, en un relato que es un homenaje de la "Magia Venezuelensii" al "Potterverso Sorg-expandido", creado por Sorg-esp. A partir de la reedición del capítulo 2, este fic participa en el I Gran Desafío del Foro de las Expansiones.
1. La llegada a Madrid

**De visita al Madrid mágico **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de **Sorg-esp ("Magia Hispanii"),** fortalecida y aumentada por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du, Graystone Griffinstilkin,** **Muselina, Gaheller, Nea Poulain, Victoire Black, Millie M, **y muchos integrantes del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de ffn; los personajes que reconozcan de la "Magia Hispanii", "Magia Chilena" y "Magia Tripeira/Do Porto" pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, a quienes agradezco la oportunidad de sumarlos a las aventuras de mis "Magos Venezuelensii", y a quienes espero hacer justicia.

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**La llegada a Madrid (1)**

_Aeropuerto "Barajas", Madrid; sábado 8 de abril de 2.012, 11:35 a.m. local_

Andreína Hernández se estiró cuan larga era cuando sintió que el avión de Air Europa detuvo totalmente su "carreteo" en la pista del Aeropuerto de Barajas, cercano a Madrid. Luego de soltar el cinturón de seguridad, tomó su maletín "de mano", del cual sacó su pasaporte, para salir del avión.

Luego de pasar el "check in" de la aduana y recoger su maleta, Andreína se dirigió a los servicios, donde se "refrescaría" antes de tomar un taxi para llegar al hotel. No se imaginaba que justo en el momento que cerró la puerta del cubículo, se encontraría con el espíritu de una dama, quien la miraba con interés.

La venezolana, quien poseía la capacidad de comunicarse con los fallecidos, pues en el momento que pidió a "las cortes" de la "Tradición Marialioncera" que no la usaran como "materia",(2) obtuvo que le fortalecieran su condición de "médium", se sorprendió y se comunicó mentalmente con esa "fantasmal" presencia:

—_Bueenos días, señora(3) _—saludó, intentando sonar segura.

—_Buenos días, Andreína_ —respondió el espíritu, usando igualmente el medio mental, sorprendiendo a la bruja venezolana—. _Todavía no me conoces, soy Sara Amatriaín, y quiero ayudarte en lo que necesites para sentirte cómoda aquí en España._

—_Pues, gracias por su amabilidad, señora Sara; de verdad no esperaba que alguien de estos lados me recibiera._

—_Lo sé, no es fácil para alguien de allende llegar a nuestra ciudad, y mucho menos encontrar su zona mágica._

—_¿Zona mágica?_ —Andreína se sorprendió, pues nunca había escuchado de _eso, _provocando una sonrisa en Sara.

—_Sí, en Madrid tenemos una zona mágica, que si lo deseas, te puedo enseñar._

—_Bueno, no me parece mala la idea. Ahora_ —sonrojándose, y haciendo sonreir nuevamente a Sara—, _¿me permitiría hacer lo que vine a hacer acá?_

Una carcajada retumbó en la mente de Andreína, cuando Sara la vió señalar el excusado.

—_¡Por supuesto! ¡No faltaba más! ¡Te espero afuera!_

Cuando Andreína percibió que se había quedado sola, se sonrió, y mirando al techo del baño, se dijo mentalmente que este viaje a Madrid, al Congreso Iberoamericano de Salud y Educación Física Universitaria, para presentar su trabajo de doctorado en Educación Física, que obtuvo mención Publicación por la Universidad de Carabobo, tendría un ingrediente espiritista adicional.

—Sólo espero que la Reina no me abandone —se dijo en un susurro, recibiendo mentalmente la respuesta por parte de la _Negra Tomasa, _su "guía espiritual" de la "Tradición Marialioncera":

—_Tranquila, mi negrita, la señora Sara es de fiar, confía en ella tanto como confías en mí._

Con esa afirmación, y luego de satisfacer sus necesidades fisiológicas, Andreína salió al pasillo, donde Sara la esperaba sonriente.

—_Muy bien, Andreína,_ —le dijo mientras se le acercaba—, _¿A qué parte de Madrid vas?_

—_Bueno, el Congreso va a ser en el Palacio de los Deportes (4) _—Sara afirmó en silencio—, _pero yo tengo reservación en el hotel Hesperia Hermosilla, en la calle Hermosilla, cerca de la Biblioteca Nacional de España._

—_Entiendo. Si lo deseas, podemos coger el Metro_ —indicaba Sara mientras observaban un gran mapa de la ciudad, en una valla iluminada del aeropuerto, donde se mostraban las diversas líneas del Metro de Madrid— _y así llegamos a la estación de Serrano, y de ahí sólo quedaría caminar dos calles hasta el hotel._

—_Nooo_ —dijo Andreína, evidenciando su cansancio—, _disculpe, señora Sara, pero yo estoy molida _—Sara sonrió con esta expresión, y por el cansancio reflejado en el rostro de la venezolana—,_ el vuelo fue largo, prefiero agarrar un taxi. El Metro lo podemos dejar para mañana domingo, para aprender a llegar al Palacio de los Deportes._

—_Míralo aquí, Andreína _—Sara señaló en el mapa la ubicación del complejo deportivo donde se desarrollaría el Congreso—._ La estación de Goya está cerca, solo hay que cruzar la plaza de Salvador Dalí. En el 3M se llega en un pispás._

—_¿El "tres eme"?_

—_Metro Mágico de Madrid _—indicó Sara—._ Verdaderamente no conoces muchas de "nuestras" aportaciones a la ciudad. Venga, vamos a por el taxi._

* * *

Luego de llegar al hotel, registrarse y entrar a su habitación, Andreína suspiró sonoramente. Sara se dio cuenta que el cansancio de la bruja venezolana era más que evidente, por lo que le dijo:

—_Hagamos algo, Andreína _—ésta giró el rostro, pues se había lanzado hacia atrás en la cama, al sentarse en ella—. _Descansa, duerme lo que necesites, y cuando te hayas repuesto, me llamas y vengo, ¿te parece?_

—_Está bien, señora Sara _—respondió con voz que denotaba agotamiento—,_ voy a aprovechar de llamar a mi casa para avisar que ya estoy en el hotel._

—_Me parece bien._

Con esa lacónica respuesta, Sara se despidió de Andreína, quien tomó el teléfono de la habitación, pero al recordar que la recepcionista le había dicho que tendría acceso a la red inalámbrica del hotel, buscó la _tablet _para tratar de comunicarse vía Skype con los Hernández, en San Diego.

—Ojalá estén despiertos, en Venezuela deben ser las cinco de la mañana.

Efectivamente, al solicitar la llamada telefónica, recibió la respuesta que esperaba, la de su esposo Carlos Raúl Rojas:

—Buenos días, mi campeona ―Andreína sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por la forma en que la llamaba su esposo, a quien conoció en las aulas de la Facultad de Educación de la Universidad de Carabobo, mientras estudiaban Educación Física y Deporte―, ¿cómo llegaste?

―Buenas tardes, mi campeón —respondió, tratando de evitar que su voz se oyera triste―, llegué bien, ya estoy en el hotel. ¿Cómo están los niños?

―Ya están tranquilos, Andrea —la mayor, de seis años― se quedó tranquila, entretenida con su primo José Francisco —hijo de _Frank, _hermano de Andreína, de tres años―, pero los morochos —Carlos y Daniel, de dos años recién cumplidos— se calmaron apenas cuando llegamos a la casa, estuvieron llorando toooodo el viaje desde Maiquetía hasta acá.

—¡Ay, mis niños! ¡Que Dios y la Reina me los bendiga! —exclamó, ya sin contener el llanto, sacando una carcajada de Carlos Raul, lo que le hizo reclamar―, ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no puedo mandarle bendiciones a mis hijos?

―¡No, amor, no es eso! ―saltó Carlos, sorprendido―, es que te escuché tan emocionada.

―Si, bueno ―Andreína reconoció que se había sobrepasado, por lo que bajó su nivel de voz―, yo también los extraño, a ti y a ellos. ¿Sabes que me pasó algo, que ni yo misma me lo creo?

―¿Ajá? ¡Cuéntame! ―Carlos Raul se interesó, por lo que Andreína le contó su "encuentro" con Sara Amatriaín. Al finalizar, la bruja preguntó que pensaba su esposo:

—¿Qué te parece, mi amor? Tengo una "guía", ¡y es un fantasma!

—¿Tú crees que sea un fantasma? ―le respondió Carlos, encendiendo las alarmas―. No es que sepa mucho de eso, pero por lo que me cuentas, me parece que ella está en otro nivel, como un "espíritu ascendido" o algo así. No sé, tú me entiendes.

—Sí, yo te entiendo ―Andreína le dijo así sólo por compromiso, porque ese comentario de su esposo había puesto a funcionar su cerebro, tratando de interpretar ese planteamiento. Luego de uno o dos segundos en silencio, éste fue roto por un grito infantil, apenas audible:

―¡Papáaaa! ¡Daniel se despettoo!

―¡Ven, Andrea, tu mamá está al teléfono!

—¡Ay, sí, pásamela! ―Andreína no podía aguantar el llanto, no tenía más de 24 horas separada de su familia y ya los extrañaba. Apenas escuchó el _Aló, ¿mamá? _de su hija mayor, un par de gruesos lagrimones surcaron el rostro de la bruja―. ¡Hola, mi niña! ¡Que Dios y la Reina te bendigan!

—¡Mami! ―la pequeña Andrea se emocionó al oir la voz de su madre, pero en su condición de niña de seis años, lo primero que comentó fue―: ¡Mami, los morochos si son llorones! ¡Vinieron llorando por toda la autopista!

—Sí, mi cielo —le respondió, en una mezcla de alegría y tristeza―, recuerda que son pequeños y no entienden que tenga que viajar. ¿Cómo te estás portando tú?

—Yo me porto bien, mami… ¿y cuándo te vienes?

—Ay, mi cielito, por mí me regresara hoy mismo, pero tengo que quedarme una semana ―al oir el puchero de su hija, Andreína se sintió peor―. Sí, mi cielito, tengo que hacer por aquí. Te portas bien y ayudas a tu papá con los morochos, ¿sí?

―Sí, mami. Toma, papi.

Carlos Raul volvió a tomar el teléfono, suspirando, y haciendo suspirar a Andreína.

―Bueno, mi campeona, me imagino que te debe estar saliendo carísima la llamada.

―Tranquilo, eso lo paga la Universidad, pero igual en el hotel hay wifi gratuito. ¿Qué tenía Danielito?

―No, nada, sólo que se había despertado con el pañal sucio, lo usual ―Andreína volvió a suspirar―, y aproveché de revisar a Carlitos, pero ese sí está fino, durmiendo todavía.

—Gracias a Dios y a la Reina. Bueno, amor, yo voy a darme un baño, quizás duerma un rato, antes de comer y ver adonde puedo ir a trotar un rato.

―Bueno, me parece bien, trata de descansar para que te acostumbres al cambio de horario. ¿Hablamos más tarde?

―Está bien, mi cielo. Te amo, ¿sabes?

―Y yo a ti, mi campeona. Voy a tener la computadora prendida para cuando te conectes.

Luego de intercambiar besos, Andreína cerró la conexión, y lanzó la _tablet _a la cama, entre deprimida y frustrada. Deprimida por extrañar tan pronto a su familia, frustrada por no haber podido llevarlos con ella a Madrid.

Estuvo algunos instantes así, hasta que con una sacudida de cabeza, se decidió a organizarse, sacando la ropa que había llevado en la maleta, colocándola en el closet de la habitación, y ubicando sus artículos personales en una mesa de noche. Después se desnudó y entró a ducharse, recordando una canción de una banda de rock de Colombia, "Lenguaje de mi piel",(5) una hermosa balada rock, que le recordó a su amado Carlos Raúl.

Andreína, envuelta en sus recuerdos, y en la tibia cascada de agua que mojaba su piel, se mantuvo un largo rato en la ducha, relajándose. Cuando salió del baño, mucho más repuesta, decidió que comería algo en el restaurant del hotel, para luego buscar dónde trotar o ejercitarse, en lugar de dormir. La recepcionista le planteó una ruta muy atractiva:

―Bueno, señora Andreína, yo le sugiero correr en el Parque Del Retiro, justo al lado de la "Puerta de Alcalá"; para llegar allí, siga a la derecha hasta la Calle de Serrano, cruce a la izquierda y siga hasta la Puerta, cuando la vea, va a ver el Parque.

―Muchísimas gracias, creo que eso es lo que voy a hacer.

―Sí, porque decirle que baje por el Paseo de Recoletos, cruzando la plaza de Colón, la va a dejar algo lejos, aunque va a ver la Cibeles, y cerca la Puerta de Alcalá.

―También es buena opción ―reflexionó Andreína, cada vez más entusiasmada―, ya veré que se me ocurre. ¡Muchas gracias!

―_Me alegra que ya estés más animada._

―_¡Señora Sara! ―_Andreína se sorprendió al ver a Sara Amatriaín a su lado, cuando salió del hotel empezando su trote, lo que arrancó carcajadas a ambas ― _¿Me acompaña?_

―_Sí, ¿por qué no? El ejercicio no me haría daño, ¿no crees? _―nuevamente sonrieron, lo que para un observador externo sería una actitud particular en la deportista.

―_Voy a bajar por la calle Serrano para llegar al Parque Del Retiro, ¿le parece? ¿O prefiere que vayamos por el Paseo de Recoletos?_

―_Me gusta más por el Paseo, así ves la Cibeles y la Puerta de Alcalá no está muy lejos._

―_Bueno, vamos por ahí, usted me dice._

―_¡Seguro!_ ―una nueva carcajada sonó mentalmente en Andreína. La venezolana se sentía tranquila, segura con esta "guía turística 'del más allá'", por lo que bendijo mentalmente su capacidad de comunicarse con los fallecidos. Eso se lo ratificó Sara, al mencionarle―: _Ah, dile a tu marido que tiene razón, no soy un fantasma; yo no asusto, ayudo._

―_Se lo diré, señora Sara, y gracias nuevamente por acompañarme._

―_¡Tranquila, es un placer!_

Luego de una hora de trote y otra media hora de ejercicios variados en el Parque Del Retiro, y de ver La Diosa Cibeles, la Puerta de Alcalá y la Plaza de Colón; Andreína regresó al hotel, alegre, agotada y satisfecha de esta primera tarde en Madrid, asegurándose que esa sería su rutina al salir de las actividades del Congreso, que por su importancia académica se extendería por toda la semana. Sara aplaudió la idea de Andreína:

―_Me parece excelente, eres una mujer activa, deportista, y porque viajes no debes abandonar tus costumbres. Mira que me hiciste sudar._

―_¡Oh, vamos, señora Sara! _―se sonrió Andreína―._ ¡Usted no puede sudar!_

―_Lo se _―respondió entre risas―,_ pero no dejo que eso me moleste._

* * *

El domingo, luego de desayunar, Andreína y Sara salieron hacia el Palacio de los Deportes. Cuando la venezolana preguntó en la recepción del hotel a qué distancia se encontraba el complejo deportivo, la recepcionista le indicó, con mapa de Madrid en mano, que se encontraba a unas once calles hacia el este.

―¡Ah, pero es cerca! ―exclamó contenta Andreína―. ¡Puedo ir y venir caminando! Lo que tengo que hacer es ubicarme bien.

―Sí, baje hasta la calle de Goya, y de allí camine en dirección este hasta la Plaza de Salvador Dalí, que la va a encontrar en la esquina de Goya con la Calle de Alcalá; la plaza está justo frente al Palacio de los Deportes, seguro va a ver el edificio, es bastante grande.

―_¿No te lo dije, Andreína? _―le susurró mentalmente Sara―._ ¿Que está cerca del hotel? Desconfiada… _―Y haciendo un mohín le dio la espalda, aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro, alejándose hacia la puerta del hotel.

―Gracias… _¡Espere, señora Sara! ―_Andreína salió, y se encontró a Sara mostrándose dolida, aunque no podía aguantar la risa:

―_¡Claro! Prefieres creer a la recepcionista y no a mí. ¡Jmmm!_

―_¡De verdad, disculpe! ¡No quiero que se moleste conmigo! ―_Una nueva carcajada retumbó en la mente de Andreína, cuando vio a Sara acercarse y abrazarla espiritualmente.

―_¿Cómo crees que puedo molestarme contigo? Vamos, que la calle de Goya en ese sentido es cuesta arriba._

Así pasaron buena tarde del domingo, caminando hacia el Palacio de los Deportes, recorriendo la Calle de Alcalá hasta llegar a la Puerta de Alcalá, y de allí hasta la Plaza de La Cibeles. Durante su caminata, Andreína y Sara fueron intercambiando ideas sobre la forma en que la magia se concebía, tanto en la península Ibérica, según lo llamaba Sara, como en Venezuela:

―_¿O sea que ustedes acá en España tienen "tradiciones", y las familias se preparan en una o más de ellas?_

―_Así mismo, Andreína. Por ejemplo yo, aunque fui educada en la tradición Vascona, aprendí también la tradición Cásica Europea y la Cabalística._

―_Discúlpeme, señora Sara _―Andreína intentaba digerir tanta información como pudiera―, _¿pero que diferencia a una "tradición" de la otra?_

―_Bueno, en el caso de la tradición vascona, somos más naturalistas, estamos más en contacto con la "magia sin varita" y muchos de nuestros conjuros son en euskera, así que si alguien pretende hacer alguno y lo dice mal, puede verse en problemas. De hecho_ ―comentó esto con nostalgia―, _alcancé el máximo grado en mi tradición, el séptimo, como Belagile, hechicera, y llegué a ser Miembro del Consejo del Batzarre de los magos vascones, el concilio de todos los "aquelarres" _―Andreína sólo pudo emitir un silencioso ruido de admiración―._ La tradición cabalística tiene su origen en los magos sefarditas,__hebreos, expertos en la aritmancia, la magia de los números._

―_¿Eso no es lo que llaman "la Cábala"?_

―_Exactamente, Andreína, la Qabbalah judía sefardí. Y la tradición clásica, que proviene de la heredada directamente de Roma, con varitas y muchos hechizos en latín._

―_Mmmm_ ―recordó Andreína―, _mi primo Salvador me comentó que cuando él y su esposa se mudaron a Australia, tuvo que estudiar dos años de esa tradición para poder ser reconocidos como magos allá, y por eso se tuvieron que mandar a hacer sus varitas._

―_Sí, seguramente. Otras tradiciones son la celta, que también es naturalista; la sufita, muy versada en la alquimia y la transformación interna; y la tradición del Norte, más de criaturas mágicas, y algo excéntricos, la verdad sea dicha. _

―_¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que nosotros los venezolanos eramos raros con nuestra tradición marialioncera._

―_Eso significa, Andreína, que aunque tú invoques la magia de forma distinta a, por ejemplo, mis hijas o yo misma, eso no quita que seas bruja, y que cualquiera aquí te pueda reconocer como tal, lo único que ocurre es que ustedes la concebís y la aprendéis de otras formas._

―_Sí _―recordó las lecciones que recibía de su padre, Francisco Hernández, y de su guía marialioncero―,_ eso es verdad. Señora Sara ―_luego de unos segundos de reflexión, Andreína se atrevió a preguntar―, _usted comentó algo sobre "ser de Magia Antigua", ¿cómo es eso?_

―_Ah, mi niña _―Sara se permitió llamar así a Andreína, a quien había tomado un muy grande afecto―,_ el hecho de ser de __Magia Antigua__ no es solo una filosofía de vida que se remonta a antepasados del año mil y tantos _―la venezolana se sorprendió con ese comentario―_. Se dice que los veintiún firmantes del __Manifiesto, __uno por cada familia mágica, entre ellos los Amatriáin, Villamaior, Moltó, Asenjo, Pizarro, Lucena, Silvano…, __dejaron impreso un hechizo en la piedra en la que lo grabaron, que protege a sus mujeres de agresiones por los varones. El soporte original se ha perdido, lo que en teoría pondría fin al hechizo, y solo se conserva una copia de la estela en la Casa de las Tradiciones de Toledo, que me gustaría que visitaras antes de regresar a Venezuela. _

―_Con mucho gusto, señora Sara, quizás pueda escaparme el miércoles después de mediodía, que tendremos la tarde libre._

―_Sí, vamos en el tren mágico hasta Toletum ―con la cara de extrañeza de Andreína, Sara se sonrió―, así le decimos al Toledo mágico, la Tulaytulah de los moriscos, y te hago un recorrido por la Casa de las Tradiciones, donde se firmó el __Manifestum _―La venezolana se sentía abrumada por tanta información, pero había una sensación en su cuerpo, sentía como un "retorno a sus raíces", que la tenía pensando. Sara lo notó, pues le preguntó―. _¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres descansar? Ya estamos llegando al Parque del Retiro._

―_Estoy bien, señora Sara, gracias. Sólo es que me quedé pensando y tengo una sensación como de "regreso a mis raíces"; no sé, es algo loco, porque no recuerdo que mi familia tenga ascendencia española, al menos no reciente._

―_¿Y qué crees? ¿Que sea cosa de mestizaje colonial? Que recuerde, muy pocos magos Hispanii se involucraron en la conquista de las Américas; si viajó alguno lo haría cuando las primeras ciudades coloniales estaban establecidas. Y no sé si de las veintiún familias haya descendencia en las Américas, aunque no es descartable; al fin y al cabo se supone que con cada generación se multiplican los miembros._

Ambas, física y espiritualmente, hicieron silencio, dejando que los pensamientos tomaran forma en las mentes de Sara y de Andreína. Así estuvieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la Plaza de Cibeles, donde la Diosa Cibeles, en su carruaje tirado por leones, miraba eternamente al impresionante edificio del Banco de España, como si cuidara las finanzas del Reino. Al detenerse frente a la redoma, o glorieta, de La Cibeles, Sara rompió el silencio mental con Andreína:

―_Dicen que la Cibeles cuida el Banco de España, y está hechizada para que proteja el dinero que se custodia allí antes del Euro; aunque yo creo que ahora también custodia la remesa de euros que emite España, la verdad. No veo por qué no habría de hacerlo. _

―_¿Sí? _―se interesó Andreína―, _¿y cómo es eso?_

―_Simple, si la diosa descubre que entran ladrones al Banco, es capaz de enviar toda el agua de la fuente, y de toda esta zona de Madrid hacia el edificio, inundando las bóvedas_ ―Andreína se sorprendió, por lo que Sara, sonriendo, completó la idea que estaba exponiendo―. _Gracias a Bargota que no ha habido necesidad de que eso ocurra, al menos nunca he oído que hubiera ocurrido. Lo que ocurre siempre es que aquí celebran los triunfos los madridistas. Sospecho que este año va a ser igual, porque el Real Madrid está dominando la temporada a un ritmo apabullante… El año pasado fue impresionante, y eso que fue la Copa del Rey. _

―_Sí, así supe; a Frank, mi hermano, le encanta el fútbol, y cuando se junta con mi esposo son insoportables._

Ambas se rieron mentalmente, y retomaron el camino por el Paseo de Recoletos, para regresar, casi a las dos de la tarde, al hotel. Andreína aprovechó y pasó directo al restaurant, almorzó y luego subió a su habitación a ducharse y prepararse mentalmente para la agitada semana que la esperaba.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Agradezco profunda, eterna y públicamente a **Sorg-esp **por su inestimable y maravillosa ayuda en el "betareading" de este capítulo, especialmente en el ajuste idiomático al "español de España". Creo que aplaudirla de pie por veinte minutos por esta maravilla llamada _**Sorg-expansión del Potterverso **_es muy poco obsequio. Que los Grandes Magos bendigan tu vida con mucha magia!

(2) Esta situación se narra en el original **Un 12 de Octubre cualquiera, **disponible en s/3158838/1/Un-12-de-octubre-cualquiera

(3) Para diferenciar las conversaciones mentales de las verbales, las primeras estarán expresadas en _cursivas, _mientras que las segundas estarán expresadas según se acostumbra.

(4) Ubicaciones reales de la ciudad de Madrid (_"Googlead, benditos, googlead", __**Sorg-esp **__dixit)_

(5) Kraken (Elkin Ramírez): **Lenguaje de mi piel, **editado en el álbum _Kraken IV: Piel de Cobre, _de 1.993 © Kraken, disponible en watch?v=VnXBULuMQg4

_**Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Otro relato de los _magos venezuelensii, _y esta vez, interactuando con la crema y nata de la _Sorg-expansión del Potterverso! _Debo verme insistente, pero es un honor, un privilegio, un placer y un orgullo que al menos uno de mis OC se relacione con muchos de los personajes que por ¿cuanto? ¿seis años? han nacido de la maravillosa idea de Sorg-esp, secundada por Fiera, Neevy, Cris Snape, Muselina, Griffinstilkin, y que "novatos" como Victoire, Nea Poulain, Gaheller, Millie y este servidor, entre muchos otros, hemos seguido. De verdad espero hacerle justicia y un homenaje sincero... Disfrútenlo! Salud y saludos!


	2. El congreso y sus primeras sesiones

**De visita al Madrid mágico **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de **Sorg-esp ("Magia Hispanii"),** fortalecida y aumentada por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du, Graystone Griffinstilkin,** **Muselina, Gaheller, Nea Poulain, Victoire Black, Millie M, **y muchos integrantes del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de ; los personajes que reconozcan de la "Magia Hispanii", "Magia Chilena" y "Magia Tripeira/Do Porto" pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, a quienes agradezco la oportunidad de sumarlos a las aventuras de mis "Magos Venezuelensii", y a quienes espero hacer justicia.

_A partir de la reedición del capítulo 2, este fic participa en el **I Gran Desafío** del **Foro de las Expansiones.**_

* * *

Capítulo 2:

**El congreso y sus primeras sesiones (1)**

_Madrid; lunes 10 de abril de 2.012, 6:35 a.m. local_

El primer día de la semana laboral de Andreína Hernández en Madrid implicaba comenzar con las sesiones del Congreso Iberoamericano de Salud y Educación Física Universitaria, de manera que la venezolana se estiró en la enorme cama, para luego acariciar su cuerpo, apenas cubierto con una bata corta de seda, regodeándose en sus 36 años "bien puestos", como le gustaba decir a Carlos Raúl cuando expresaban su amor con sus cuerpos.

Esos recuerdos le hicieron evocar a su familia, su esposo y sus hijos, lo que le hizo emitir un sonoro suspiro. Aunque habían hablado la noche anterior, antes de dormir, se sentía extremadamente sola en Madrid, a pesar de la compañía de Sara Amatriaín, la fallecida bruja que gentilmente la acompañaba.

―Pero no es lo mismo ―se terminó diciendo a sí misma, cuando despejó las sábanas y se sentó en la cama, colocando los pies en la mullida alfombra―, es un espíritu, y quizás tenga otras cosas que hacer. Digo.

Con esas reflexiones, Andreína se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, donde descorriendo las cortinas, se dejó bañar con el sol matutino mientras veía cómo se despertaba la ciudad, o al menos esa zona. Luego de estirarse nuevamente y cerrar las cortinas, se quitó la bata, quedando totalmente desnuda; cuando se vio en el enorme espejo de la habitación, noto su muy bien tallado cuerpo de deportista, y dando una coqueta vuelta, se miró por detrás, comentándose:

―Un cuerpito que hay que cultivarlo, gracias a Dios y la Reina ―sonriendo, luego de darse una pícara nalgada, se metió a la ducha, para luego de bañarse y consentirse, buscar la ropa que usaría el primer día de actividades en el Congreso. Mientras seleccionaba un conjunto de traje sastre color vino, con una blusa rosado bebé, sintió la agradable presencia de Sara:

—_Buenos días, Andreína_ —saludó el espíritu, sonriendo al ver a la venezolana totalmente desnuda mientras seleccionaba su vestuario―_, ya veo que estás cómoda. Mejor espero que termines de vestirte._

—_¡Buenos días, señora Sara! ¡Discúlpeme! ―_respondió Andreína apenada, corriendo a taparse con la toalla.

—_Tranquila, ya vi a tres hijas y muchas nietas desnudas, que te vea en esa guisa no me incomoda._

—_¡Pero a mí sí! _—Andreína se sonrojó, totalmente apenada, provocando una enorme sonrisa en Sara.

—_Está bieen ―_cedió la "matriarca" Amatriaín, aunque sonriendo―, _déjame girarme para no verte. Avísame cuando te vistas._

Luego de unos minutos, en los que Andreína seleccionó torpemente un conjunto de ropa íntima, y se colocó el vestuario seleccionado, la joven indicó:

—_¡Ya, señora Sara! ¡Ya estoy lista! ―_El espíritu se giró, sentada en donde estaba, en el borde de la cama, y viendo a Andreína colocarse los zapatos que usaría, le dijo:

―_¡Eso! Estás muy guapa. _

―_Gracias, señora Sara._

―_¿A qué hora comienza el congreso?_

―_Tengo que estar en el Palacio de los Deportes a eso de las 9._

―_Ah, pero es temprano. No son aún las siete y media._

―_Sí, en quince minutos llego; pero como me gusta desayunar apenas me levanto, voy a aprovechar de desayunar antes de salir del hotel._

Así ocurrió. Andreína tomó su desayuno, una ración doble de ensalada de frutas, muy a su estilo, y comenzó a caminar hacia el Palacio de los Deportes, acompañada por Sara, mientras conversaban sobre qué llevó a la venezolana a Madrid.

—_Vengo a presentar mi trabajo de doctorado, se llama "Deporte Universitario en Venezuela: pasado, presente y futuro, ¿Juvines o Liga Universitaria?", con el cual obtuve mi doctorado en Educación Física._

—_Interesante, y ha tenido mucha repercusión, imagino._

―_Bueno ―_Andreína se enorgulleció por su duro trabajo―, _la Universidad de Carabobo, donde estudié y ahora trabajo, lo tomó como base para la propuesta que se hizo en el Ministerio de Educación Universitaria, de convertir los Juegos Universitarios en unas ligas permanentes, al estilo de la NCAA de las universidades de Estados Unidos._

―_¡Qué bien! ¡Te felicito!_

―_Gracias, señora Sara; la verdad es que ese trabajo me sacó canas verdes, fueron tres años duros para terminarlo; sobre todo porque coincidió con el embarazo y nacimiento de mis morochos._

—_Te entiendo ―_comentó Sara mientras espiritualmente posaba su mano en el hombro de Andreína―, _los hijos nos quitan mucho tiempo, pero son una bendición._

—_Sí, eso si es verdad _—dijo la venezolana tratando de reprimir una lágrima―,_ y aquí donde me ve, extraño mucho a mis hijos._

―_Y no pareciera que tuvieras hijos ―_le dijo Sara, sacando una sonrisa a Andreína_—, tienes un cuerpo envidiable._

―_Si, bueno ―_respondió la joven, sonrojándose al recordar que Sara la había visto desnuda―, _mucho ejercicio, comida saludable y nada de excesos, fiestas o licor; así he sido desde que me conozco. Incluso llegaron a llamarme "anoréxica" cuando comencé a entrenar en serio, y yo nunca he tenido problemas de esos, ya vio cuánto como._

—_Lo sé, o al menos lo percibo, que siempre has sido una mujer sana._

―_Gracias, señora Sara ―_Justo en ese momento llegaban a la plaza de Salvador Dalí, desde donde vieron la estructura del "Palacio de los Deportes de la Comunidad de Madrid", como se llama oficialmente.

―_Vamos a ver cuál es el acceso que te corresponde ―_indicó Sara, en el momento que llegaban a la entrada del complejo deportivo. Enseguida vieron los pendones que indicaban la ubicación de la recepción del Congreso. Cuando Andreína se detuvo frente a la joven recepcionista, ésta, sin pestañear, la saludó:

―Doctora Andreína Hernández, de la Ilustre Universidad de Carabobo, de Venezuela, ¿verdad?

―Emmm, sí, soy yo ―indicó, sorprendida.

―Excelente, doctora, aquí está la documentación del congreso y ―entregándole aparte un sobre, le comentó―, una invitación especial, porque usted es una participante especial.

―¿Participante especial?

―En el sobre está toda la información especificada ―indicó la recepcionista, sin dar más detalles―. Su ponencia es el miércoles a las 10:25 horas.

―Gracias.

Al momento que Andreína, abrumada con el detalle de haber sido llamada "participante especial", se alejaba de la recepción rumbo a la apertura del evento, Sara le comentó:

—_Te felicito, Andreína, "participante especial"; eso significa que saben lo que eres, y vas a participar en una jornada sólo para gente como nosotros._

—_¿Ese "para gente como nosotros" es eso? ¿Que son brujos?_

―_Bueno, nosotros también los llamamos "magos", pero sí, gente que comprende y usa la magia._

—_Vaya. Vamos a ver que trae esa "invitación especial" _—Andreína abrió el sobre, y sacó una tarjeta, bellamente labrada, en la cual se invitaba a la "doctora Hernández" a una "conferencia y mesa redonda" con la "sanadora de San Mateo, e investigadora, Amaia Villamaior Amatriaín". Al ver ese nombre, Sara grito, sorprendiendo a Andreína:

—_¡Aaaah! ¡Amaia! _

―_¿Qué fue? ―_cuando Andreína volvió a leer el nombre, sobre todo el segundo apellido, encontró la relación―, _¡Ah!, ¿es su hija, señora Sara?_

―_¡Sí! ¡Es mi hija! ―_la venezolana no había visto a la bruja tan emocionada―_ Es sanadora, y una gran mujer. Vas a ver cuando la conozcas._

―_Bueno ―_volviendo a ver la tarjeta, se dio cuenta que la conferencia sería el miércoles a las 14:30 horas―, _parece que no podremos ir a Toledo el miércoles; será el sábado o domingo, porque yo regreso a Venezuela el lunes._

―_Tranquila, ya veremos ―_luego, la abrazó espiritualmente, y al soltarla, aplaudió emocionada―, _¡vas a conocer a Amaia! Bueno, entra, ya va a comenzar la conferencia inaugural._

Con un saludo espiritual se despidieron, para que Andreína, guardando el sobre en el maletín, pasara a buscar un asiento en la sala de conferencias del Palacio de Deportes, donde en minutos comenzaría la sesión inicial del Congreso.

El día lunes, Andreína lo pasó recopilando información sobre trabajos de investigación tan variopintos como interesantes, presentados por investigadores de España y Portugal, como uno de la Universidad de Navarra, sobre la tecnología de captura de movimiento para el estudio biométrico del _Jai Alai _o pelota vasca, que llamó la atención de la venezolana, pues Aitor, un compañero de pregrado en la U.C., jugaba ese deporte y la había invitado a exhibiciones en el club vasco de Valencia; de lo que pudo interpretar, los movimientos de los jugadores de este deporte tradicional son muy similares a los de los beisbolistas.

Otra presentación que llamó la atención de la venezolana fue la realizada por un investigador de la Universidad de Porto, que estudiaba la psicología de los universitarios respecto a los distintos deportes del campus Coimbra, al cual Andreína siguió con tanto interés como al navarro. Apenas el expositor, con un porte que a la bruja le recordó a un excompañero de la U.C., coincidencialmente de ascendencia portuguesa, subió al estrado; un conjunto de espíritus lo rodeó, lo que sorprendió a la venezolana. Algunos se presentaban como muy recientes, mientras que otros se mostraban con ropajes medievales, lo que hizo pensar a Andreína que posiblemente provenía de una de esas familias de "rancio abolengo", con generaciones que se remontarían quizás por mil o más años.

Mientras trotaba por el Parque El Retiro, como ya se había adaptado, Andreína se dedicó a reflexionar sobre estas primeras experiencias, lo que había percibido en muchos de sus compañeros de Congreso y sobre lo que podría venir para las próximas jornadas.

* * *

Nota al pie:

(1) Agradezco profunda, eterna y públicamente a **Sorg-esp **por su inestimable y maravillosa ayuda en el "betareading" de este capítulo, especialmente en el ajuste idiomático al "español de España". Creo que aplaudirla de pie por veinte minutos por esta maravilla llamada _**Sorg-expansión del Potterverso **_es muy poco obsequio. Que los Grandes Magos bendigan tu vida con mucha magia!

**Buenas noches desde Valencia, Venezuela!** Me obligué a volver a las andadas y editar el segundo capítulo de esta aventura de "Magia Venezuelensii" en España, cuna de la "Magia Hispanii", inspiración de **Sorg-esp, **secundada por plumas y teclados tan exquisitos como **Cris Snape, Fiera Fierce y Neevy Ambr Du, **_amas y señoras de la Magia Hispanii, _y a quienes, junto con los demás "expansores del Potterverso" intento homenajear con este relato, que a partir de este capítulo entra en el **Primer Gran Desafío **del _**Foro de las Expansiones.**_ Sin lugar a dudas, las cuatro se merecen un lugar especial en esta aventura, y me honro en saludarlas: _**For those about to sorg-exp, we salute you!**_


	3. Un martes relativamente tranquilo

**De visita al Madrid mágico **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de **Sorg-esp ("Magia Hispanii"),** fortalecida y aumentada por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du, Graystone Griffinstilkin,** **Muselina, Gaheller, Nea Poulain, Victoire Black, Millie M, **y muchos integrantes del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de ffn; los personajes que reconozcan de la "Magia Hispanii", "Magia Chilena" y "Magia Tripeira/Do Porto" pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, a quienes agradezco la oportunidad de sumarlos a las aventuras de mis "Magos Venezuelensii", y a quienes espero hacer justicia.

_A partir de la reedición del capítulo 2, este fic participa en el **I Gran Desafío** del **Foro de las Expansiones.**_

* * *

Capítulo 3:

**Un martes relativamente tranquilo (1)**

_Madrid; martes 11 de abril de 2.012, 8:35 a.m. local_

El martes, luego del ritual de levantarse, mirarse al espejo, ducharse, vestirse y desayunar, Andreína salió a una extrañamente fresca mañana madrileña, encontrándose a Sara, quien no dejaba de acompañarla, esperándola a la entrada del hotel.

―_Buenos días, Andreína, ¿cómo amaneces?_

―_Buenos días, señora Sara. Gracias a Dios y la Reina, todo bien, logré descansar bastante, aunque extraño a mi esposo._

―_Te entiendo, yo también extraño al mío, aunque de vez en cuando me comunico con él._

―_¿Sí? ―_se sorprendió Andreína―, _¿Y él también es médium?_

—_Algo así. Él es mago de la tradición Celta, y una de sus fortalezas es la comunicación entre ambos lados del velo._

Andreína no respondió, sino que se quedó reflexionando sobre esa revelación de Sara, hasta que llegaron al Palacio de los Deportes. Este día le tocó el turno a investigadores de México, Centroamérica y las Grandes Antillas, por lo que Andreína vio trabajos muy atractivos como uno del Instituto Politécnico Nacional de México, en el cual un grupo de ingenieros proponían un sistema similar al "Eagle-eye" del tenis para aplicar al beisbol, comenzando las pruebas en la liga universitaria; lo que por supuesto atrajo la atención de la venezolana, por la cultura beisbolera del Caribe, tan arraigada en Venezuela.

Otro trabajo lo presentó un investigador de la Universidad del Sur de California, relacionado a la evaluación de los cambios en las conferencias de la NCAA (la Asociación Atlética Universitaria Nacional, o "National College Athletic Association", organismo que regula el deporte universitario en Estados Unidos), que capturó por completo la atención de Andreína, pues se relacionaba directamente con su propio trabajo de doctorado, y le hizo tomar nota mental que debería contactar al profesor para que le facilite más información; y un trabajo de la Universidad Autónoma de Santo Domingo, que estudió la influencia de las academias de las Grandes Ligas del beisbol en el mejoramiento de la salud y conducta de jóvenes de una zona popular de la ciudad. Esto recordó a Andreína un proyecto que poco a poco estaba prosperando en la zona central de Venezuela, donde una de las corporaciones industriales más importantes del país, las "Empresas Polar" habían fundado lo que llamaban el "Centro de Desarrollo Deportivo" en terrenos de la planta San Joaquín de la Cervecería Polar.

Esa noche, al llegar al hotel luego de sus ejercicios cotidianos, Andreína se comunicó, como había hecho en días anteriores, con su familia en Venezuela. Al establecer la videoconferencia, recibió la respuesta que esperaba, la de su esposo Carlos Raúl Rojas:

—Buenas tardes, mi campeona ―Andreína sonrió, con la emoción llenando cada fibra de su ser. Escuchar y ver a su esposo, cargando a Daniel, el menor de los morochos, hizo que un nudo le impidiera hablar, lo que la obligó a suspirar fuertemente, para poder responder, con voz ronca.

―Buenas noches, mi campeón, ¿cómo están todos allá?

―Bien, amor, yo estoy bien, los niños están bien, Andreíta está con su tío Frank, Carlitos está durmiendo y aquí está Danielito, casi dormido.

―Mis niños, que Dios y la Reina me los bendigan; ¿y tú? ¿Me extrañas?

―Por supuesto, amor, ¿cómo no te voy a extrañar? —ese comentario de Carlos Raúl impulsó un deseo irrefrenable en Andreína, lo que la llevó a decirle a su esposo:

—Yo también te extraño mucho, amor; esta cama es demasiado grande para mí sola.

Una carcajada tronó, para luego escucharse la voz de Carlos:

—¡Ajá! ¿Y cómo estás haciendo?

—¿Cómo? ¡Ahora no te digo! ―le respondió con fingida molestia―. ¡Por estarte burlando de mí! ¡Yo, que te soy fiel hasta con el paño! ―Una nueva carcajada de Carlos Raúl sonó, lo que le hizo reclamar―, ¿Ah? ¿Pero es que te vas a seguir riendo de mí? ¡Te voy a dejar pasando hambre cuando llegue a Valencia! ¡Vas a ver!

―¡No, amor, no es eso! ―saltó Carlos, sorprendido―, ¡es que me encanta escucharte así, porque yo también te extraño!

―¡Está bien, pues! ―Andreína le siguió el juego a su esposo―, no te creo.

―No me creas, pues ―contraatacó Carlos, sonriendo―. ¿Y cómo te ha ido en el Congreso?

―¡Excelente! ―la bruja le comentó a su esposo, no-mago, las vivencias del día, especialmente la invitación especial para el día siguiente, luego de su presentación. —¿Qué te parece, mi vida? Soy una "participante especial" y voy a una conferencia "sólo-para-brujos".

—¡Qué bueno! Sácale provecho ―respondió Carlos, contento por su esposa―. A veces esas conferencias pueden darte más información que otras, ¿no crees?

―Sí, sobre todo que quien la va a dar es hija del espíritu que me está acompañando.

—¿Sí? ¡Qué loco, vale! ―exclamó Carlos, lo que hizo sonreír a Andreína―, bueno, puedes reunirte con ella y comentarle "Sabe ―comenzó una muy creíble imitación de la voz de su esposa, lo que les hizo reír―, desde que llegué a Madrid me he tenido que calar al fantasma de su mamá, para que le diga que me deje tranquila".

―No seas malo, Carlos, ella más bien me ha ayudado. Ah ―recordó de repente―, te mandó a decir que tienes razón, ella no es un fantasma, ella está en un plano superior de existencia, pero no ha terminado de trascender.

―Uuuuy ―exclamó el hombre, sorprendido―, y eso que lo que hice fue lanzar flechas.

―Para que tú veas, eso es porque te casaste conmigo ―luego de un sonoro bostezo, Andreína comentó―. Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, amor, pero quiero darle una miradita a la presentación antes de acostarme.

—¡Cierto, mi campeona! ¡Verdad que te presentas mañana! Bueno, que descanses, y te deseo lo mejor; sabes que te amo, ¿sí?

―Claro, tonto ―Andreína sonrió con esa pregunta de su esposo, pero no evitó responderle―. Yo también te amo, y te deseo aquí conmigo. Que descanses.

Luego de intercambiar besos, Andreína cerró la conexión, y suspiró violentamente, deseando a su esposo, a su hombre, a su primer y, con el favor de Dios y la Reina, único amor.

Después de evocar las sensaciones que le producía ser amada por Carlos Raúl, se desnudó y entró a ducharse, permaneciendo por un largo rato en la ducha, relajándose. Cuando salió del baño, decidió quedarse envuelta en la toalla, mientras revisaba la presentación que usaría al día siguiente en su conferencia. La repasó unas tres veces, asegurándose de tener conciencia de los tiempos y pausas de la presentación, hasta que, derrotada por el cansancio, apagó la _tablet, _la colocó en la mesita de noche, apagó las luces y, pensando en su esposo y en lo mucho que lo deseaba, se despojó de la toalla y se quedó dormida.

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1) No puedo dejar de agradecer la inestimable ayuda de **Sorg-esp **(en el _betareading_ de los capítulos),** Cris Snape y Neevy Ambr Du, **_amas y señoras de la Magia Hispanii, _en los aportes y correcciones para la estructura de este relato. Sin lugar a dudas, las tres se merecen un lugar especial en esta aventura, junto a **Fiera Fierce, **y a todos quienes de una u otra forma han llevado el "Potterverso" a cualquier parte del mundo (literalmente), y por ello me honro en saludarlas: **_For those about to sorg-exp, we salute you!_**

**_Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! _**El **Gran Desafío **del **Foro de las Expansiones **hizo que reviviera este "minific" y lo convirtiera en un fic más extenso, por lo que les parecerá que el capítulo anterior se quedó corto, y éste también... La idea fue convertir cada día de la semana en un capítulo, por lo que se corrigió el capítulo 2 (lunes) y se crearon éste y el próximo capítulo (martes y miércoles)... Espero que lo disfruten! Cualquier comentario, saben que el cuadrito de acá abajo espera sus sugerencias, regaños, críticas o lamentos... jejejejeje... Salud y saludos!


	4. Uniendo dos lados de un velo

**De visita al Madrid mágico **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de **Sorg-esp ("Magia Hispanii"),** fortalecida y aumentada por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du, Graystone Griffinstilkin,** **Muselina, Gaheller, Nea Poulain, Victoire Black, Millie M, **y muchos integrantes del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de ; los personajes que reconozcan de la "Magia Hispanii", "Magia Chilena" y "Magia Tripeira/Do Porto" pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, a quienes agradezco la oportunidad de sumarlos a las aventuras de mis "Magos Venezuelensii", y a quienes espero hacer justicia.

_A partir de la reedición del capítulo 2, este fic participa en el __**I Gran Desafío**__ del __**Foro de las Expansiones.**_

* * *

Capítulo 4:

**Uniendo dos lados de un velo (1)**

_Madrid; miércoles 12 de abril de 2.012, 6:45 a.m. local_

El miércoles, Andreina se despertó con una sensación de paz que no había tenido los días anteriores en Madrid, lo que recibió como un buen augurio por parte de sus guías espirituales. Como los días anteriores, se estiró y acarició su torso, dándose cuenta que había dormido al estilo de Marilyn Monroe, _cubierta sólo con perfume,_ y se sonrió.

Se levantó y fue directo a ducharse, y al salir, tuvo especial cuidado de no quitarse la toalla hasta haber seleccionado la ropa que usaría ese día, _no fuera que la señora Sara se antojase aparecerse temprano. _No percibió su presencia hasta salir del hotel, luego de desayunar:

―_Buenos días, Andreina, ¿preparada para hoy?_

―_Buenos días, señora Sara. Pues sí, eso creo, estoy preparada._

―_Y deberías estarlo, hoy presentas tu ponencia._

―_Cierto ―_ratifico Andreina―, _a las 10:25; ¿me va a acompañar?_

―_Quizás ―_le respondió en tono juguetón, al percibir la duda en la venezolana, se sonrió―. _¡Por supuesto! ¡Seguro que voy a estar!_

Ese día, Andreina decidió llegar al Palacio de los Deportes caminando por la calle de Hermosilla, paralela a Goya, la que había recorrido lunes y martes, _por aquello de tener otra perspectiva, _como le comentó a Sara cuando le preguntó. Justo al llegar a la esquina de Hermosilla con la calle de Conde de Peñalver, y en el instante preciso que doblaban a la derecha, para acercarse a la Calle de Alcalá, un intercambio de voces la hizo voltear a ver a una joven madre, de no más de 26 años, llamando la atención a su hijo, de uno años, vestido como para la escuela. La venezolana sonrió, pues el niño le recordó a Andrea, su hija mayor. Sara notó también esa sonrisa, pues le comentó:

―_Ah, cuando los niños tienen esa edad son unos angelitos, ¿no te parece?_

―_Sí, señora Sara. Lo que me llamó la atención es que esa señora…_

―_¿Está llena de magia? ―_completó haciendo la pregunta que Andreina no sabía cómo expresar. Se giró, vio a madre e hijo cruzar y seguir por Hermosilla, y le dijo a la venezolana_― Puede ser; además se le siente vibra vascona. Es toda una "sorguiña navarra", me recuerda a mí misma con mi Amaia.(2)_

—_Que interesante —_reflexionó la venezolana, mientras los veía alejarse.

* * *

La conferencia de Andreina resultó un éxito absoluto, pues la expresividad y calidad del trabajo de investigación desarrollado se encontraba al nivel que exigía la Conferencia. Cuando descendió del pódium de los expositores, Sara se le acercó, mostrando una gran sonrisa:

―_¡Felicidades! ¡Estuviste maravillosa!_

―_¡Gracias! ―_Andreina sonreía también, porque internamente estaba satisfecha por su presentación.

El investigador de la USC (Universidad del Sur de California), profesor Eduardo De La Mora, se le acercó e intercambiaron e-mails para mantenerse en contacto, especialmente en cuanto a los reglamentos más actualizados de la NCAA; al alejarse, Sara comentó, sonriente:

―_Siempre es bueno hacer estos contactos, pero cuidado, te estaba mirando__con mucho interés._

―_¿A mí? _―preguntó Andreina, con la mente algo dispersa.

―_Sí, recuerda que te lo dije, eres una mujer muy atractiva._

―_¡Ah, ya! _―reaccionó la bruja, sonriendo mental y físicamente―. _No, señora Sara, yo no estoy pendiente de eso, mi corazón y mi cuerpo ya tiene dueño._

―_Lo sé, pero no está de más que te lo comente._

Luego de una interesante exposición de una investigadora de la Universidad del Atlántico, de Colombia, sobre la influencia del deporte universitario en la población de Barranquilla, Andreina y el resto de asistentes del Congreso se dispusieron a almorzar (_Tarde, para lo que acostumbramos en Venezuela, _le comentó a Sara, pues la hora de almuerzo era más cercana a las dos de la tarde que a mediodía). Luego del almuerzo, Andreina notó que sólo algunos asistentes se dirigían a la sala de conferencias, mientras que el grueso de participantes salía de las instalaciones del Palacio de los Deportes.

―_¿Tan poca gente se queda? Qué raro ―_reflexionó, lo que hizo comentar a Sara:

―_Sí, son pocos los magos que están presentes ―_entre los "invitados especiales", Andreina vio al profesor de Porto, a la colombiana, al vasco, y también a De La Mora, por lo que Sara le dijo_―_:_ Ten cuidado, Andreina, allí está el californiano._

―_Tranquila, señora Sara ―_respondió, entre risas―,_ no creo que se me acerque; ya va a ver que se va a quedar tranquilo._

Efectivamente, cuando el profesor de la USC vio a Andreina, fue como si "algo" lo impulsase a alejarse de la venezolana, por lo que ambas sonrieron.

―_Definitivamente, Andreina, ustedes manejáis la magia muy "al natural", no sé si me comprendes._

―_Sí, la comprendo, señora Sara… _―pero no pudo continuar, porque el sacudón que le dio el espíritu la descontroló―, _¡Hey! ¿Qué fue?_

―_¡Ahí está Amaia! ―_Andreina sonrió al ver como Sara se emocionaba al ver a su hija, una enérgica dama de unos sesenta y pocos años, muy alta y de cabellera rubia, que impactó a la venezolana por la energía que proyectaba. Eso se lo hizo notar a Sara:

―_¡Caramba! La señora Amaia es imponente, ¿no?_

―_Sí, realmente fuerte, te lo aseguro. _

―_Pero esa energía no es chocante ―_interpretó Andreina, mientras terminaba de buscar asiento, pues ya estaba a punto de comenzar la conferencia: "Diagnóstico temprano de lesiones causadas por deportes mágicos"―, _es más bien, ¿cómo decirlo? Es como agradable; "cae bien", como decimos nosotros._

―_Por eso es muy querida en San Mateo ―_indicó Sara, justo cuando la suave y bien modulada voz de Amaia saludó a los asistentes, dando inicio a la conferencia.

Una hora más tarde, la gentil Amaia contestaba las preguntas del grupo de asistentes, excepción hecha de Andreina, quien se dio cuenta de las diversas formas en que la magia se manejaba en los diversos países, y por eso prefería ser más oyente que participante. Amaia notó que la venezolana no intervenía, pero no insistió, sino que al finalizar el conversatorio, aprovechando que los asistentes se retiraban, la llamó aparte:

―¿Doctora Hernández? ―Andreina se sorprendió, pero sintió el suave empujón espiritual que le dio Sara:

―_Anda, habla con ella._

―Mucho gusto, doctora Villamaior ―saludó, extremando el respeto, lo que hizo sonreír a Amaia. Se estrecharon las manos, y la española percibió la magia en la venezolana.

―No soy doctora, sólo soy sanadora, que es algo distinto. Tu forma de manejar la magia es muy natural, ¿no te lo han dicho? Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

―Sí ―sonrió Andreina, mientras tomaban asiento―, ya me lo han dicho. Sobre todo alguien que la conoce, y mucho.

―¿Sí? ¿Cómo es eso, doctora Hernández? ―preguntó Amaia, interesada.

―_Pregúntale por la cocina, su esposo es chef._

―Dígame Andreina, me hace sentir mejor. Está aquí conmigo ―señalando con el pulgar hacia su derecha―, y me dice que le pregunte por la cocina, ¿qué tiene que ver la cocina con usted?

Amaia abrió los ojos, mostrando una transparente mirada azul.

―Mi esposo es cocinero ―y frunciendo el ceño, preguntó interesada―. ¿Tú eres "médium"?

―Sí, puedo comunicarme con la gente que está en "el más allá", y esta persona me ha estado acompañando desde el momento que pisé tierra española, se lo aseguro ―una risa retumbó en la mente de Andreina, para luego oír a Sara decirle:

―_Graciosa. Se llama Fernando. Pregúntale por "las tres A", así._

―¿Fernando, no? ―Amaia asintió―. Me habla de tres A. ¿Qué tiene que ver la expresión "las tres A" con usted? ¿Le es familiar?

Amaia se sonrió, y respondió:

―Somos tres hermanas: Ana, Amparo y yo, Amaia; tres mujeres cuyos nombres comienzan por A.

―_Pregúntale por, escucha bien, Vera._

―_¿Cómo? _―Amaia veía como Andreina gestualizaba, frunciendo el ceño, mientras le hacía la tradicional seña de "espere"―. _Ya va. ¿Vera… ―_ante la duda, Sara le indicaba el resto del nombre―, _de Bidasoa? ¿Qué es eso? _

―_Anda, pregúntale _―Sara insistió mientras agitaba sus manos, animándola_._

―Me habla de ¿la Vera de Bidasoa? No entiendo ―Amaia se sorprendió:

―Yo sí, es un pueblo en Navarra, donde nacimos mis hermanos y yo, y aún vivo ahí, aunque trabaje en San Mateo. ¿Quién está contigo, Andreina?

―_Todavía no le digas ―_sonrió Sara―, _pregúntale por el 21 de diciembre._

―Menciona el 21 de diciembre. ¿Qué pasa con el 21 de diciembre? ¿Le dice algo el 21 de diciembre?

―Es el día de mi cumpleaños, yo nací el día del Solsticio de Invierno… ―abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sonrió―. ¿Mamá? ¿Estás aquí?

Sara se rió mentalmente, y abrazó a su hija, quien percibió esa energía. Andreina sólo pudo ratificarlo:

―Sí, y acaba de abrazarla ―Amaia no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera, mientras espontáneamente abrazaba a una sorprendida Andreina―. No, señora Amaia, más bien yo debo agradecerles a ustedes.

―_Dile que ahora le toca a ella cuidarte, que te lleve a La Floriana, y a Toledo ―_Andreina sonrió, lo que Amaia entendió como un mensaje de su madre.

―¿Qué me manda a decir?

―Me da pena ―_Dile, vamos, _le insistió Sara―. Bueno, dice que ahora le toca a usted cuidarme.

―¡Mamá! ―y soltó una carcajada.

―_Anda, dile que te lleve a La Floriana, y a Toledo, a la Casa de las Tradiciones._

―Sí, dice que quiere que me lleve a ¿la Florana? ¿Florida?

―La Floriana, es una churrería maravillosa del barrio mágico, y su dueña es genial.

―_Ahí, ahí es…_

―Exacto; y a la Casa de las Tradiciones de Toledo, algo así; ella me lo comentó una vez.

―Sí, la Casa de las Tradiciones. Mamá ―le dijo entre risas―, ¿crees que soy guía turístico?

―_Yo sé que no, pero ella sabe que no se va a negar a ayudarte, tiene un corazón enoooorme, y estoy muy orgullosa de ella._

―Ella dice que sabe que no lo es, señora Amaia, pero que tiene un gran corazón; y que está muy orgullosa de lo que ha logrado.

―Mamá, ¡gracias! ―Amaia no pudo reprimir otra lágrima.

―_Dile que además, va a tener que cuidar a sus sobrinas-nietas y sus amiguitas del Campamento, que vienen el sábado._

―De paso, me dice que así ve a sus ¿nietas?, ¿sobrinas?, que se van a reunir el sábado con unas amigas del Campamento; esto si no lo entiendo mucho.

―¿Quiénes serán? ¿Las de Ceci? Lo de los Campamentos mágicos te lo puedo explicar después, es parte de la educación mágica aquí en la Península.

―_Sí, dile que seguramente estarán Babe y Mencía._

―Me dice que pueden ser, ¿Babe? ¿Mencía? ¿Las conoce?

―Sí ―confirmó Amaia―, son las hijas mayores de mi sobrina Cecilia. Ay, Andreina, de verdad me alegra conocerte. Eres una bruja maravillosa ―Andreina se sonrojó fuertemente ante ese comentario, quedándose sin palabras―. ¿Tienes móvil? Para darte mi número y así nos reunimos el sábado.

―Ah, no… ―tardó en reaccionar― No, no tengo, pero si quiere, nos ponemos de acuerdo dónde nos encontramos, yo llego.

―_Dile que yo te guío _―insistió Sara.

―La señora Sara dice que ella me guía ―Amaia sonrió.

―Está bien, nos podemos ver el sábado a eso de las once en la Plaza de Oriente, frente al Teatro Real, ¿te parece?

―Sí, nos podemos ver allí. No se preocupe, que yo llego.

Luego de despedirse, Andreina regresó en silencio al hotel, saboreando ese comentario de Amaia: _"Eres una bruja maravillosa"._

―_Tenemos distintas formas de manejar la magia ―_reflexionaba mientras subía por la calle de Lagasca―_, pero no somos tan diferentes. Ellos usarán varitas, y nosotros a nuestras Cortes espirituales, pero todos buscamos ayudar a los demás. De verdad la señora Amaia parece un ángel, por eso será que la aprecian tanto._

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1) No puedo dejar de agradecer la inestimable ayuda de **Sorg-esp **(en el _betareading_ de los capítulos, especialmente en el ajuste idiomático al "español peninsular"),** Cris Snape y Neevy Ambr Du, **_amas y señoras de la Magia Hispanii, _en los aportes y correcciones para la estructura de este relato. Sin lugar a dudas, las tres se merecen un lugar especial en esta aventura, junto a **Fiera Fierce, **y a todos quienes de una u otra forma han llevado el "Potterverso" a cualquier parte del mundo (literalmente), y por ello me honro en saludarlas: _**For those about to sorg-exp, we salute you!**_

(2) Adivinen a quien involucra este cameo y les regalo una arepita… jejejejeje

* * *

Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! Con este capítulo termino la edición del capítulo 2 "original" de este fic, adaptándolo a las exigencias del **I Gran Desafío **del **"Foro de las Expansiones", **para extender un relato que originalmente tenía cinco capítulos a por lo menos ocho... Espero que lo disfruten, y si desean comentar, sugerir, criticar o alabar este humilde homenaje a la "Sorg-Expansión del Potterverso", el cuadrito abajo les espera... Salud y saludos!


	5. El día después

**De visita al Madrid mágico **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de **Sorg-esp ("Magia Hispanii"),** fortalecida y aumentada por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du, Graystone Griffinstilkin,** **Muselina, Gaheller, Nea Poulain, Victoire Black, Millie M, **y muchos integrantes del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de ; los personajes que reconozcan de la "Magia Hispanii", "Magia Chilena" y "Magia Tripeira/Do Porto" pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, a quienes agradezco la oportunidad de sumarlos a las aventuras de mis "Magos Venezuelensii", y a quienes espero hacer justicia.

_A partir de la reedición del capítulo 2, este fic participa en el __**I Gran Desafío**__ del __**Foro de las Expansiones.**_

* * *

Capítulo 5:

**El d****í****a despu****é****s**

_Madrid; jueves 13 de abril de 2.012, 6:35 a.m. local_

Andreína se despertó animada, pero bastante agotada, después de la conversación con Amaia Villamaior, la hija de Sara Amatriaín, en la cual reunió a madre e hija. Sentía que se había multiplicado el cansancio, como si hubiera hecho un "Iron Man", aunque ella no era aficionada a ninguna de las categorías del triatlón. Por eso se estiró en la enorme cama, deseando quedarse unos minutos más, y añorando a su esposo Carlos Raúl. Cuando volvió a sonar la alarma, decidió que era buena hora de levantarse.

Con esas reflexiones sobre su vida, sus habilidades y su familia, Andreína se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, donde descorriendo las cortinas, se dejó bañar nuevamente con el sol matutino. Luego de estirarse nuevamente y cerrar las cortinas, se quitó la bata, quedando totalmente desnuda, y se metió a la ducha, para luego de bañarse y consentirse, buscar la ropa que usaría ese día de actividades en el Congreso. Como los días previos, se aseguró de no quitarse la toalla, previendo lo que le había ocurrido el lunes. Justo en el momento en que seleccionaba un conjunto de traje sastre color azul marino con líneas blancas muy finas y una blusa azul bebé, sintió la llegada de Sara:

—_Buenos días, Andreína_ —saludó el espíritu, sonriendo al notar que la venezolana estaba cubierta―_, ya no te sorprendo, ¿no?_

—_Buenos días, señora Sara ―_respondió Andreína, sonriendo―. _Sí, ya no me va a volver a pillar desnuda._

—_Andreína ―_comentó Sara, luego de reírse―,_ de verdad, gracias por ayudarme para hablar con mi hija, no hablaba con ella desde que crucé el velo._

—_¿"Cruzó el velo"? ¿Cómo es eso? ―_preguntó la venezolana, extrañada con esa expresión de Sara.

—_Es la forma de decir que salimos del plano existencial físico y pasamos a uno nuevo, donde estoy actualmente._

―_Entiendo, es como "ir al más allá"._

―_Bueno, no "tan allá", pero sí, es algo similar._

Ambas rieron, y luego de calmarse, Andreína le pidió le permitiera vestirse. Sara, de buen ánimo, se volteó, dándole la espalda, lo que aprovechó la venezolana para vestirse.

—_¡Ya, señora Sara! ¡Ya estoy lista! ―_El espíritu se giró, sentada en donde estaba, en el borde de la cama, y viendo a Andreína colocarse los zapatos que usaría, le dijo:

―_Estás muy guapa, como siempre. _

―_Gracias, señora Sara._

―_¿Y qué te pareció Amaia?_

―_Bueno, aparte que es una maravillosa persona, percibí, y espero no equivocarme, que tuvo una etapa muy mala en su vida._

―_Sí _―Sara suspiró, pero no dijo más nada.

Andreína entendió que no debía seguir tocando ese tema. Así que decidió bajar al restaurant a desayunar, y luego inició su caminata hacia el Palacio de los Deportes. Mientras caminaban por Goya, Andreína retomó la conversación que habían tenido en días anteriores sobre la "magia antigua".

―_Señora Sara, algo me dice que el Manifiesto de magia antigua tuvo que ver con su hija. _

―_¿Sí? ―_preguntó Sara, interesada aunque suspicaz, pues se había dado cuenta que Andreína era más perceptiva de lo que mostraba―. _¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

―_No sé, cuando usted me dijo que le preguntara sobre la cocina, y ella comentó que lo relacionaba a su esposo, sentí una energía masculina, que se mantuvo alejada. No sé si usted la notó, no pude percibirla bien._

―_Te entiendo, Andreína ―_Sara suspiró, y tomando espiritualmente del brazo a la venezolana, la hizo detenerse―. _Yo sí vi a Andoni, él fue el primer esposo de Amaia, y sí, tienes razón, él le causo mucho daño, tanto físico como emocional, y la Magia Antigua terminó cobrándole esa afrenta. Eso porque mis hijos son de Magia Antigua tanto por mi parte como por mi esposo Santiago ―_luego de este comentario, continuaron caminando.

―_Entiendo ―_comentó sombríamente Andreína, justo al llegar a la esquina de la Calle de Alcalá―. _¿Sabe? Yo sentí que él se quería acercar a disculparse, o a justificarse, no pude entenderlo bien; y prefirió mantenerse alejado._

―_Es probable. Andoni, como buen vascuence, fue y sigue siendo algo cabezota, hasta de este lado del velo. _

Ambas guardaron silencio. Andreína sabía que era un tema duro para Sara, porque se trataba de su propia hija, y ella misma como madre percibía ese dolor, por lo que rogaba a las Cortes que protegieran permanentemente a sus hijos, especialmente a Andrea.

Las actividades del día jueves involucraba la presentación de trabajos realizados en el sur de Sudamérica, por lo que Andreína se interesó en una investigación realizada en la Universidad Mayor de San Andrés, de La Paz, Bolivia, sobre los efectos de la altitud en el rendimiento deportivo y académico de sus estudiantes, y en otra de la Universidad Técnica Federico Sta. María, de Valparaíso, Chile, cuyos investigadores analizaban el comportamiento de los materiales textiles en las condiciones de competencia del Rally Dakar en tierras chilenas, que llamó la atención de la venezolana pues Carlos Raúl se interesaba por esa competencia _desde que lo conozco, _como se dijo mentalmente.

Otra investigación que atrajo el interés de Andreína fue una presentada por una investigadora muy joven de la Universidad Tecnológica Nacional de Argentina, que estudiaba las causas que generaban la confrontación de los aficionados en los eventos deportivos universitarios, y cómo se reflejaba en la conducta social. Andreína notó que los tres investigadores habían estado la tarde anterior en la conferencia de Amaia Villamaior, lo que significaba que ellos también manejaban la magia; y en su mente se comenzó a formar una pregunta: _¿Cómo hacen para congeniar su vida personal con su "don", si lo mantienen escondido, oculto?_

Cuando terminaron las actividades del jueves, mientras regresaba al hotel a prepararse para su trote vespertino, Andreína iba meditando esa interrogante, lo que atrajo la atención de Sara:

―_¿Qué pasa, Andreína? Te noto muy pensativa, ¿te preocupa algo?_

―_Bueno, es relativo _―como Sara se extrañó, Andreína intentó explicarse―, _me explico, estuve detallando a quienes estuvieron conmigo ayer en la charla de la señora Amaia, y me sorprende que no exponen su "condición". Bueno, yo tampoco lo hago, pero es porque lo vemos tan normal en Venezuela._

―_Ah, ya te entiendo ―_Sara sonrió, aliviando un poco la tensión―._ Lo que ocurre es que los magos de muchas partes del mundo están sujetos a lo que llamamos "el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto", para ocultar a los no-magos, a quienes llamamos _muggles, _nuestras capacidades._

―_¿Por eso es que la conferencia de ayer era para "invitados especiales", "participantes especiales", o como fuera que nos identificaron?_

―_Sí, Andreína, los magos tenemos nuestras "herramientas" para reconocernos, y reunirnos._

―_Ajá ―_insistió Andreína, al momento de cruzar hacia la calle Lagasca, para llegar al hotel―, _pero hay gente tan variada, por ejemplo la boliviana, ella tiene pinta de ser de ascendencia indígena, y lo que uno espera de ella es que sea bruja o conozca algo de eso, o el mismo californiano que tan mal le cae ―_ese comentario arrancó una carcajada de Sara―, _lo menos que parece es mago._

―_Por eso es el "Estatuto del Secreto", para que no se note quien es mago y quién no. Tú tampoco tienes porte de bruja, ¿no? _―un silencioso asentimiento de Andreína, a la puerta del hotel, dio pie al comentario de Sara―_, y eso que no sabías del Estatuto._

―_¿Y entonces? ―_volvía a preguntar Andreína, luego de recibir la llave de la habitación de la recepcionista―, _¿cómo hacen en, no sé, Haití, Trinidad o Cuba, que son tan brujeros? _

―_Ah, eso sí no sé ―_sonrió Sara―, _imagino que en países como el tuyo, donde la sociedad acepta a los brujos como parte de su idiosincrasia, habrá alguna adaptación del Estatuto._

―_Es probable… ―_Al entrar a la habitación, Andreína soltó el maletín, y suspirando, dijo―. _Me voy a cambiar para ir a trotar._

―_Está bien _―respondió Sara, entre risas―,_ te espero abajo._

Luego de la hora y media que tomaba Andreína para sus ejercicios, regresó al hotel, se duchó, y envuelta en la toalla se comunicó, como había hecho en días anteriores, con su familia en Venezuela. Al establecer la videoconferencia, Carlos Raúl, su esposo, la saludó alegre:

—¡Buenas tardes, mi campeona! ―Andreína sonrió, aunque inmediatamente extrañó que no tuviera a ninguno de los niños con él.

―Buenas noches, mi campeón, ¿cómo están todos allá? ¿Y los niños?

―Todos bien, mi amor, los niños están con sus abuelos Francisco y Xiomara, que se los llevaron anoche después que hablamos, porque yo tenía que ir hoy a Caracas.

―¿Y eso, amor? ―preguntó extrañada, pues no habían hablado sobre ese viaje.

―Vainas de la Zona Educativa, me exigieron que fuera a una concentración en apoyo al Presidente, por los diez años del 13 de abril.(1)

―¡Ay, Dios! Y a ti que no te gusta…

―No, sabes que no me gusta; de hecho, apenas llegamos y pasaron la lista, y nos dijeron que a las 3 teníamos que estar en el autobús, me fui corriendo p'al Sambil(2) con Gabriela y Adalberto, tus primos, que los habían llevado desde Los Teques.

Andreína no pudo evitar reírse; su esposo siempre había sido contrario a la "Revolución Bolivariana", al igual que ella, pero dudaba que Adalberto, su primo político y miembro de la "cúpula" de los babalawos, pensara igual.

―¡Qué raro! ¿Adalberto escapado? Lo creo de Gaby, ¿pero él?

―¿Ese? ―Carlos soltó una carcajada, para responder a su esposa―, ¡ese estaba que echaba chispas! ¡Nunca lo había visto tan molesto! Y eso que tú sabes que él es muy bochinchero y echador de vaina, pero estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios.

―¿Y eso?

―Pues que estaba pidiendo unos dólares para un viaje a Estados Unidos, para una conferencia de deporte escolar, y se los negaron, y según él se los iban a dar sólo si iba a la marcha.

―¡Que … ―el insulto que soltó Andreína hizo reír a Carlos― son esa gente, vale! Menos mal que aquí tengo casi todo pago, salvo el transporte dentro de la ciudad, porque si no estaría sufriendo. Igual, tampoco me mata, porque voy y vengo caminando del Palacio de los Deportes.

―¿Sí? ¿Y está muy lejos?

―No, es como ir de la casa al gimnasio de El Remanso, más o menos.

―Ah, ok. O sea, que no has parado de ejercitar.

―No, para nada; de hecho, cuando salgo del congreso, llego, me cambio, y salgo a trotar un buen rato, y hago ejercicios.

―Ummm, que rico ―expresó Carlos, con voz lujuriosa, para luego reírse. Andreína se hizo la ofendida, ajustándose la toalla alrededor de su torso, lo que su esposo notó―: ¿Qué fue? ¿Acabas de bañarte?

―Sí, ¿quieres ver?

―Si me quieres mostrar… ―Andreína, luego de pensar, se sonrió y dijo:

―Nop, mejor no, aguanta hasta que regrese… Me voy a dormir.

―¡Ay, qué mala eres! Bueno, que tengas dulces sueños, si es conmigo mejor.

―Igual, amor, que Dios y la Reina te bendigan, y a los niños.

―Amén, mi campeona, que Dios te bendiga.

Andreína sonrió, pues Carlos, aunque tenía casi ocho años compartiendo su vida con ella, y por lo tanto su conocimiento de la "tradición Marialioncera" y de su capacidad de "médium", no había logrado incluir a "la Reina" en sus bendiciones. Luego de intercambiar besos, la bruja apagó la conexión y la _tablet, _se despojó de la toalla húmeda, y apagó las luces, envolviéndose en las mantas y en el sueño.

* * *

_**Notas al pie:**_

(1) Recordemos que en los primeros días de Abril de 2.002 se dio en Caracas una serie de protestas a gran escala, en contra del gobierno nacional, debido a la decisión del Difunto Presidente Chávez de retirar de su cargo a muchos de los gerentes operacionales de PDVSA; eso desencadenó que el día 11 se realizara una marcha que desembocó en las cercanías del Palacio de Gobierno de Miraflores, en donde un enfrentamiento generó una gran cantidad de muertos y heridos, y a partir de ahí una serie de sucesos que llevaron a la "renuncia" del presidente, su custodia y la recuperación del gobierno el día 13.

(2) El Centro Comercial Sambil Caracas es uno de la cadena de "malls" que la empresa "Constructora Sambil" ha construido en varias ciudades, caracterizándolos por tomar temáticas regionales y explorarlas, como el beisbol en Valencia, la música en Barquisimeto o el Puente sobre el Lago en Maracaibo.

* * *

**_¡Buenas tardes y feliz Sábado de Gloria desde San Diego, Venezuela!_** Aquí vengo de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo, en el cual sigue la interacción entre mi _Andreína _y la crema y nata de la _**Magia Hispanii, **_a la cual espero estar honrando en este relato... Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, opinión o reclamo, les invito a usar el cuadrito de abajo... ¡Salud y saludos!


	6. Día de reflexiones y comunicaciones

**De visita al Madrid mágico **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de **Sorg-esp ("Magia Hispanii"),** fortalecida y aumentada por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du, Graystone Griffinstilkin,** **Muselina, Gaheller, Nea Poulain, Victoire Black, Millie M, **y muchos integrantes del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de ; los personajes que reconozcan de la "Magia Hispanii", "Magia Chilena" y "Magia Tripeira/Do Porto" pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, a quienes agradezco la oportunidad de sumarlos a las aventuras de mis "Magos Venezuelensii", y a quienes espero hacer justicia.

_A partir de la reedición del capítulo 2, este fic participa en el __**I Gran Desafío**__ del __**Foro de las Expansiones.**_

* * *

Capítulo 6:

**D****í****a de reflexiones y comunicaciones (1)**

_Madrid; viernes 14 de abril de 2.012, 9:35 a.m. local_

El viernes se desarrolló una jornada de reflexión, en la cual los invitados conversaban en "equipos de trabajo", de manera de explorar un tema afín a sus experiencias, y presentar sus conclusiones a la Plenaria del Congreso.

Andreína quedó en un grupo conformado por el profesor de la USC, Eduardo De La Mora, la jovencísima argentina y la colombiana, cuyo tema de análisis era la interacción entre el deporte universitario y la sociedad. Aunque inicialmente se percibió un ambiente algo pesado, a los pocos minutos, los cuatro trabajaban tranquilamente; pero Andreína, rodeada por los tres profesores, y un numeroso grupo de espíritus que deseaban comunicarse con ellos, le costaba concentrarse. Fue tan intensa la interacción de los espíritus, que tuvo que pedir permiso y alejarse del grupo. Ya en el baño, los interpeló mentalmente:

―_Bueno, ¿es que ustedes creen que yo puedo estar por ahí divulgando que los veo y oigo, y pasando sus mensajes como si fuera, no sé, una radio?_

―_Sí, ¿por qué no? _―respondió, sonriendo, el espíritu de un hombre, con un fuerte acento caribeño, a quien Andreína había visto al lado de la colombiana―. _Ande, mi niña, dígale a Catalina que estamos bien, y que la felicitamos por su trabajo._

Inmediatamente, otros espíritus intentaron llenar a Andreína de mensajes, lo que hizo que la médium estallara, abrumada:

―¡Momento! ―la venezolana se sorprendió al haber gritado; por suerte, el baño estaba ocupado sólo por ella, por lo que suspiró y, ahora sí, mentalmente pidió a los espíritus que se tranquilizaran―: _¡¿Ven lo que me hacen hacer?! Por favor, déjenme trabajar con ellos y cuando pueda, ¡cuando pueda!, les doy sus mensajes, ¿sí?_

Los espíritus aceptaron de mala gana, aunque entendieron que Andreína tenía razón. Un venerable caballero, vestido de impecable traje, le dijo en un fuerte acento sureño, quizás argentino:

―_Tranquila, joven, nosotros esperamos que termine con ese trabajo, y nos avise._

―_Gracias, de verdad se los agradezco. Ahora, si me permiten…_

Andreína salió del baño, reflexionando sobre esta situación: _nunca me había pasado que tantos espíritus llegaran a la vez. Menos mal que los sé manejar, porque si no, ¡qué desastre!_

Llegó a la mesa de trabajo, donde los otros profesores (coincidencialmente, o no, magos) ya habían desarrollado parte de la teoría que plantearían a la plenaria, por lo que Andreína, luego de leerlo, complementó con algunas ideas propias, aceptadas casi inmediatamente por los demás integrantes de la mesa de trabajo.

La venezolana veía que los espíritus se mantenían cerca de sus familiares, aunque no buscaban llamar su atención, lo que la hizo sonreír. Como la plenaria de cierre se realizaría luego del almuerzo, y ya que tenían listo el comentario que se presentaría, al menos una hora antes del "break", Andreína aprovechó para llamar a Catalina Vélez, la investigadora colombiana, y comentarle sus "facultades":

―No sé como comentarle esto, no es mi costumbre.

―Bueno, doctora, depende de lo que quiera comentarme ―Andreína sonrió.

―No se preocupe, no es nada malo. Es que soy _médium_, me comunico con gente que ya falleció.

―¡Ah, ya! ―Andreína suspiró aliviada con el gesto comprensivo de Catalina―. Está bien.

―Sí, y hay un caballero que tiene ascendencia sobre usted, es un padre, abuelo, hermano mayor, es lo que su energía me muestra.

―Bueno ―Catalina reflexionó―, puede ser mi papá, el ya falleció.

―_Dígale que sigue siendo mi sol._

―¿Él le decía algo como que "eres mi sol"? ¿Tiene lógica eso?

―Uyz, sí, el me decía así, que yo era su sol.

―Pues le manda a decir que lo sigue siendo ―Catalina se ocultó los labios con la mano, intentando reprimir el llanto―. Esa es su forma de confirmar que sigue con usted.

―_Dígale que estamos orgullosos de su trabajo, y que le mando bendiciones al bebé que viene._

―_¿Le digo lo del bebé? ―_preguntó espiritualmente Andreína, y al recibir la aprobación del espíritu, se encogió de hombros, y comentó―: Bueno, su padre dice que está orgulloso de lo que está haciendo, y que le manda bendiciones por el bebé, ¿tiene un bebé? ¿O piensa tenerlo? ¿Le dice algo lo del bebé?

Catalina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, para luego sonreír nerviosa:

―Yo… yo tengo un retraso, no sé si es embarazo o stress por el viaje, pero no me he hecho pruebas. No tengo más de tres meses casada.

―Pues es lo que me dice, y está muy contento, por lo que veo.

―_Dígale que stress nada, eso es un triponcito en la panza._

―Insiste en que es un bebé ―ratificó Andreína. Catalina solo sonreía, aunque unos gruesos lagrimones bajaban por su mejilla―. Yo también la felicito.

―Ay, gracias, doctora, de verdad no sabía si mi papá estaría contento con lo que estoy haciendo.

―_Dígale que tranquilo, orgulloso y emocionado, que escogió un buen parcero para que fuera su marido y padre de ese bebé._

―Dice que está tranquilo y orgulloso, y que le parece bien el ¿parcero?, con el que se casó ―Catalina se sonrió, y comentó:

―Así decimos en Colombia al amigo cercano, casi un hermano, y sí, mi esposo es mi amigo desde niños.

―Algo así como el mío, estudiamos juntos la carrera universitaria y ya tenemos ocho años juntos. Ya está más tranquilo, y le ofrece flores, es su forma de bendecirla y despedirse.

―Ay, doctora, muchas gracias, de verdad no sé cómo pagarle.

―Tranquila, Catalina, es mi don, y que sean bendiciones para Dios y la Reina por permitirme comunicarme con ellos.

Luego de conversar con Catalina, y lograr que se calmara, se acercó a Juliana Maccri, la muy joven investigadora argentina, con quien tuvo una conversación similar:

―No sé si lo sabe, pero yo soy _médium_, me comunico con personas que no están en este plano espiritual.

―¿Con los muertos? ―preguntó, impulsiva, Juliana.

―Sí, aunque lo les guste que los llamen así.

―_Correctamente ―_comentó el caballero elegante―, _dígale que su abuelo la saluda._

―Y me lo ratifica una energía masculina, muy cercana a usted, un padre o abuelo, que viste impecablemente, traje perfectamente planchado, corbata, sombrero, es todo un galán. ¿eso le dice algo?

Juliana, tal como Catalina antes, abrió los ojos cual platos.

―¿Será mi abuelo? Yo recuerdo que el vestía siempre de traje y corbata, muy pulcro.

―_Dígale a la Juli que la felicito por su trabajo, que siga así._

―Así es, y le manda a decir, Juli, que la felicita por su trabajo, y que no abandone.

―¡Nono! Siempre me decías así, "la Juli". ¡Te extraño, abuelito!

―_Y yo también, y por eso estoy pendiente de ella. Pregúntele que qué es eso de andar con otras minas, y no tener novio _―Andreína fue quien abrió los ojos, pero el mandato fue inapelable―: _Pregúntele._

―Bueno. Pregunta que porqué se la está pasando con ¿minas?, eso si no lo entiendo.

―Con otras chicas, con mujeres ―respondió Juliana, con tono de desafío―. Nono, sabés que no me gusta ningún boludo de los que conozco, de verdad, perdoname.

― _Decile que sabe que no me gusta que se esté chapando con otras minas _―indicó el espíritu del abuelo, bastante alterado―_, me deshonra._

―Vaya, su abuelo está muy molesto, voy a tratar de ser textual. Dice que usted sabe que no le gusta que se esté "chapando con otras minas", y que se siente deshonrado. Yo eso sí que no lo entendí, lo de "chapando" ―Juliana no respondió, sino que oculto su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a agitarse, signo inequívoco que estaba llorando. Andreína no pudo evitar abrazarla―. De verdad lo lamento, son los mensajes que me dan, yo lo que hago es entregarlos.

―Lo sé, doctora ―Juliana se separó del abrazo de Andreína, y secándose la cara, continuó―; lo que pasa es que desde que estaba en la Universidad me he sentido más atraída por las mujeres, y de hecho, al graduarme me fui a vivir con mi compañera de tesis. Nono, de verdad no quiero decepcionarte, pero siento que con la Vicky estoy mejor que con cualquier boludo.

―_Decile que mientras ella se desvive por la Vicky acá _―insistió el espíritu del abuelo, aún molesto―_, la Vicky se está garchando al Miguelón, y Jonás está de boludo, esperando por vos._

―_Bueno, por Juli, imagino._

―_Sí, sabés que hablo de ella _―gesticuló, sacudiendo las manos―_. Andá, decile, y perdoná mi insistencia._

―_No se preocupe. _Tu abuelo dice que deberías tener más cuidado con Vicky, que mientras tú sufres por ella aquí, ella y un tal Miguel, Miguelón, algo así, se están "garchando", ¡mi madre! Eso si es verdad que tampoco lo entiendo.

―Nono, ¿de verdad? ―preguntó Juliana, cubriendo su boca con las manos. Andreína recibió la confirmación espiritual, y se lo demostró con el gesto ascendente del rostro―. La Vicky y el Miguelón ¿juntos?, me lo van a pagar, van a ver.

―Tu abuelo dice que hay un Jonás… ¿reconoces ese nombre? ¿Jonás?

―¿Jonás? ¡Si ese pendejo está más pendiente de otras cosas!

―Bueno, de eso no sé, pero tu abuelo dice que deberías hablar con él, darle una oportunidad.

―Se la voy a dar porque me lo pedís, nono, pero sabés que me cae fatal. Además, si es verdad lo de la Vicky, que se prepare.

―_Así me siento más tranquilo. Decile que la quiero, y que le diga a su mamá que cuido de ellas._

―Dice que se siente más tranquilo, que la quiere y que cuando llegue a su casa, le cuente a su mamá y le diga que él vela por ustedes. Le ofrece un ramo de flores, es su forma de bendecirla y despedirse.

―Gracias, doctora, de verdad gracias ―Luego de un nuevo abrazo, en el cual Andreína sintió que Juliana se deslastraba de un gran peso, ambas se acercaron a la mesa donde Catalina y Eduardo conversaban animadamente. Andreína no quiso interactuar con el californiano, por lo que, aprovechando el cierre de las mesas de trabajo, se adelantó al cafetín, a disfrutar del almuerzo.

Justo en el instante en que la venezolana tomaba asiento, Sara se acercó y se colocó junto a ella:

―_Buen provecho, Andreína._

―_¡Gracias, señora Sara! Me hace falta, realmente._

―_¿Y eso? ―_se interesó Sara, colocándose frente a Andreína, quien le comentó su experiencia con el grupo de espíritus, y luego las "sesiones" con Catalina y Juliana, reservándose los aspectos más personales. Al terminar, la vascuence sonrió y le comentó―: _Yo te lo comenté, ¿recuerdas? Tienes un don maravilloso, el de unir ese lado del velo con éste, y lo haces tan simple, realmente hermoso._

―_Gracias, señora Sara ―_respondió Andreína, sonrojándose completamente, "en cuerpo y alma"―. _Yo pude ser una "materia" muy poderosa, pero pedí a mis guías espirituales que no me usaran en eso, y a cambio potenciaron mi capacidad de comunicarme con ustedes._

―_Entiendo. Una decisión importante._

―_Sí, seguro que sí. Bueno, ya hoy termina el Congreso, mañana a pasear y ya el domingo a prepararme, el lunes regreso a eso de las 3 de la tarde, y porque el pasaje es ida-y-vuelta; la aerolínea sale a esa hora._

―_Sí, verdad que mañana vas a conocer nuestro "pedacito de Madrid", con Amaia. Seguro vas a disfrutar la Floriana, es maravillosa; nunca he tomado un chocolate más exquisito que en ese lugar._

―_Bueno ―_comentó sonriendo Andreína―, _vamos a ver, porque como el chocolate venezolano no hay._

―_¡Ja, ja, ja! ―_se rió Sara―, _el detalle de La Floriana es que su chocolate tiene un "extra", vas a ver._

Ambas sonrieron, y Andreína apuró el almuerzo, pues comenzaba a llenarse el cafetín con los demás participantes, magos o no, en el Congreso. Como quedaba tiempo para la Plenaria de cierre, la venezolana salió del Palacio de los Deportes, a caminar por la plaza Salvador Dalí, observando vidrieras, y reflexionando sobre lo bendecida que había sido su vida, por los padres que tenía, su hermano, su esposo, sus hijos, sus dones; y convertía esas reflexiones en alabanzas a la Reina y las Cortes.

De regreso al Palacio de los Deportes, Andreína se preparó para la plenaria del Congreso, pues sus compañeros en la mesa de trabajo habían decidido, sin que ella supiera, que sería la ponente de sus conclusiones. Por suerte, o bendición de la Reina, como reflexionó Andreína, fue la primera mesa en presentarse, por lo que después les quedó escuchar el resto de ponencias, y el cierre del Congreso, por parte del Director del programa de Grado en Ciencias de la Actividad Física y del Deporte de la Universidad Autónoma de Madrid, principal promotor del evento.

Al terminar el discurso protocolar, anunciaron que entregarían los certificados e invitaban a los asistentes a un brindis de cierre. Andreína, luego de recibir un hermoso certificado, supo que sería el momento adecuado para regresar al hotel y cumplir con su rutina de ejercicios diaria, pero Eduardo, galantemente le dijo:

―¿No piensa quedarse, doctora Hernández?

―No, profesor ―trató de ser educada, porque sintió que el californiano no estaba siendo muy sincero―, no soy muy aficionada a brindis o reuniones; de verdad lo siento.

―Pero puede quedarse un rato, y si lo desea yo la llevo hasta su hotel ―Eduardo buscó tomar la mano de Andreína, pero ésta, en un rápido movimiento, la alejó de su interlocutor. Enseguida vio a un espíritu, parado firme al lado del californiano, negando. Ahí vio la venezolana que debía establecer su condición.

―Disculpe, profesor, ¿podemos salir un instante de la sala?

―Por supuesto ―Eduardo respondió animado. Al salir al pasillo principal del Palacio de los Deportes, Andreína comentó:

―No sé cómo decirlo ―lo que el californiano comprendió en otro sentido:

―Dígalo como lo sienta.

―Ah, bueno, si es así… Yo soy _médium_, me comunico con personas que ya no se encuentran con nosotros ―Eduardo frunció el ceño, pero no comentó nada―. Y con usted percibo una presencia femenina, muy recia y a su vez cercana, ella es como una hermana, prima, que se para firme y saluda, no sé si me entiende; parece militar, policía, por el saludo, ¿sí me comprende?

Eduardo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

―Sí, la entiendo, parece que es mi hermana Pilar, ella fue militar, y falleció en una emboscada en Irak.

―_Sí ―_Andreína escuchó a Pilar, la joven militar―, _dígale que no se olvide de nuestras raíces, que no se crea gringo. Que por ellos es que estoy aquí y no con ellos._

―_¿Segura? ―_La respuesta que le dio a esta pregunta de Andreína fue firme y precisa, un movimiento seco de la mano hacia su hermano―. Bueno, me pide que le diga que no se olvide de sus raíces, no sé si tiene sentido eso para usted.

―Emmm, sí; nosotros somos de Tijuana, y residimos desde hace unos diez, doce años en San Diego, y me he acostumbrado mucho a la vida estadounidense.

―_¿Ve? Platíquele lo demás._

―Vaya, su hermana es dura, le dice que no se crea gringo, que por culpa de ellos ella ya no está con ustedes. Es lo que me dice ―Eduardo se sorprendió con esa revelación.

―Entiendo… Cuando ella fue asignada al contingente que viajaría a Irak en 2.004, me dijo que no quería ir, que no se sentía cómoda, y yo le platiqué para que fuera, y apenas llegó a Mosul…

―_Sí, apenas llegamos ―_continuó Pilar, acercándose a su hermano, quien se había callado por la emoción―, _una banda de milicianos atacó el convoy donde nos desplazábamos y nos mataron a seis. Lamento no poder ser la tía de Marquitos._

―Entiendo, y lamento mucho lo que le pasó ―comentó Andreína mientras Eduardo se secaba una lágrima―. Me dice que lamenta no poder estar para ser la tía de Marcos, Marquitos; ¿le suena ese nombre?

―Es mi hijo, tiene dos años, ella no lo vio nacer.

―_Platíquele que deje de ser galán, que en la casa lo espera su esposa, y sus hijos, que los respete ―_Andreína se sorprendió, pero Pilar estaba firme―. _Ande, platíquele._

―_Como quiera. _Pilar le manda a decir que deje de ser tan galán ―Eduardo se sorprendió y sonrió, aunque sonrojándose violentamente―, que recuerde que en su casa lo esperan su esposa y sus hijos.

―¿Hijos? Si nosotros tenemos uno sólo.

―_Dígale que por ahí viene otra, que cuide por ella, y que me gustaría que la llame como yo, Pilar._

―Pues es lo que me está diciendo, viene un nuevo bebé, y a su hermana le gustaría que usted le dé su nombre, que la llame Pilar ―Eduardo no respondió, sólo caminó hacia un banco y se sentó, ocultando su rostro para llorar silenciosamente. Andreína vio cuando Pilar se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó espiritualmente, lo que notó el californiano, quien detuvo su llanto, y volteó a ver a la venezolana, quien afirmó en silencio―. Sí, lo abrazó. Ahora le ofrece rosas, es su forma de agradecerle, bendecirle y despedirse.

―Gracias, doctora Hernández, de verdad, por mucho que uno sepa, nunca había logrado conversar con mi hermana.

―Entiendo, entiendo cómo se siente. Pilar está tranquila, ya se fue. Y yo también me voy, quisiera descansar.

―¿Me permite acompañarla? Sin compromiso, sólo hasta que tome el taxi.

―No, profesor, no se preocupe, yo me voy caminando, el hotel donde me hospedo está cerca.

―Está bien. Un gusto haberla conocido, y que nuestra Virgen Morena la bendiga y cuide.

―Para mí, y gracias por sus bendiciones. Que Dios y la Reina los cuide y proteja.

Luego de despedirse, Andreína regresó al hotel, reflexionando sobre estas vivencias y preparándose mentalmente para su sesión de trote en el Paseo del Retiro. Pensaba que aunque la semana del Congreso Iberoamericano de Salud y Educación Física Universitaria había terminado, aún quedaban dos días de su viaje a España, y quería aprovecharlos al máximo.

* * *

_**Notas al pie:**_

(1) No puedo dejar de agradecer la inestimable ayuda de **Sorg-esp **(en el _betareading_ de los capítulos),** Cris Snape y Neevy Ambr Du, **_amas y señoras de la Magia Hispanii, _en los aportes y correcciones para la estructura de este relato. Sin lugar a dudas, las tres se merecen un lugar especial en esta aventura, junto a **Fiera Fierce, **y a todos quienes de una u otra forma han llevado el "Potterverso" a cualquier parte del mundo (literalmente), y por ello me honro en saludarlas: _**For those about to sorg-exp, we salute you!**_.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! **Aquí estamos otra vez, con un capítulo muy a lo _Long Island Medium, _y que cierra, de alguna manera, las actividades de Andreína en el Congreso... Los próximos capítulos son los más "comprometedores", porque... Ah, no les voy a adelantar nada, sólo les invito a estar atentos y atentas a los próximos capítulos... Por lo pronto, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, opinión o reclamo, el cuadrito abajo les espera... ¡Salud y saludos!


	7. Un sábado totalmente mágico

De visita al Madrid mágico

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de **Sorg-esp ("Magia Hispanii"),** fortalecida y aumentada por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du, Graystone Griffinstilkin,** **Muselina, Gaheller, Nea Poulain, Victoire Black, Millie M, **y muchos integrantes del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de ; los personajes que reconozcan de la "Magia Hispanii", "Magia Chilena" y "Magia Tripeira/Do Porto" pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, a quienes agradezco la oportunidad de sumarlos a las aventuras de mis "Magos Venezuelensii", y a quienes espero hacer justicia.

_A partir de la reedición del capítulo 2, este fic participa en el __**I Gran Desafío**__ del __**Foro de las Expansiones.**_

* * *

Capítulo 7:

**Un s****á****bado totalmente m****á****gico (1)**

_Madrid; sábado 15 de abril de 2.012, 7:55 a.m. local_

Andreína se dio el lujo de despertarse tarde ese sábado, pues las actividades del Congreso Iberoamericano de Salud y Educación Física Universitaria habían terminado. Además, la venezolana se había ido a dormir agotada física y mentalmente, por las conversaciones con sus colegas y los espíritus que los acompañaban. Justo cuando abrió los ojos y dio un poderoso bostezo, sintió la presencia de Sara, sentada en la cama, viéndola y sonriéndose.

―_Buenos días, Andreína, ¿descansaste?_

―_Mmmjj ―_ronroneó, mientras se estiraba en la cama y se aseguraba de cubrirse bien, pues nuevamente había dormido desnuda―, _buenos días; sí,_ _estaba agotada, y no es que haya descansado mucho._

―_Sí, me imagino… _―Sara no pudo evitar sonreírse al ver como Andreína se cubría, y por bromear, le preguntó―: _¿Tienes frío? La mañana está fresca, pero no es para tanto._

―_Bueno, señora Sara ―_respondió Andreína, sonrojándose completamente―, _es que anoche, después de hablar con mi esposo y mis niños, estaba tan cansada que no me puse nada para acostarme a dormir._

―_¡Ah, jajajaja! _―Sara no pudo evitar reírse―, _tranquila, yo espero que te vistas y me llames, ¿está bien?_

―_Gracias, señora Sara, y disculpe, ya me da hasta pena con usted._

―_No te preocupes. Nos vemos al rato._

Cuando Sara salió de la habitación, Andreína se sentó en la cama, pensando en lo que pensaría por las diversas oportunidades en que la había pillado en esas condiciones. No era que se sintiera apenada por su cuerpo, que adoraba y por eso se esforzaba por cuidarlo, sino porque generalmente ocurría luego de hablar con Carlos Raúl, lo que le provocaba un enorme deseo de ser amada por su esposo, y la impulsaba a dormir tal como acostumbraba hacerlo con él.

Suspiró violentamente, se levantó y fue al baño a ducharse; luego, seleccionó un conjunto deportivo verde y blanco, con los logotipos de la Universidad de Carabobo y la Escuela de Educación, tanto de top y pantalón de _cotton-lycra,_ como de mono deportivo (2), además de un conjunto de lencería acorde. Se vistió parsimoniosamente, y al verse al espejo, luego de anudarse los zapatos deportivos, recordó la madrugada en la cual se preparó para su "iniciación marialioncera"(3):

―Wow, ¿ya van cuánto? Casi diecisiete años. ¡Mi madre! ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, que después de diecisiete años estaría comunicándome con espíritus españoles, argentinos y mexicanos?, ¿yo, que nunca había salido de Venezuela? Bueno, eso solo pasó por la bendición de Dios, la Reina y las Cortes.

Luego de persignarse, como usualmente hacía, bajó al restaurant del hotel y tomo un desayuno de frutas mixtas, para disponerse a pasear por buena parte de Madrid. A las afueras del hotel, Sara esperaba, mientras veía el ir y venir de los pocos transeúntes a esa hora por Hermosilla.

―_Hola, otra vez ―_volvió a saludar, sonriendo.

―_Buenos días otra vez, señora Sara _―saludó Andreína, sonriendo también.

―_¿Hacia dónde quieres ir? Ya sé, podemos subir por el Paseo de la Castellana hasta donde nos alcancen las piernas y el tiempo para llegar al Teatro Real a las once._

Andreína no pudo evitar reírse. Sara la miró con cierta perplejidad, y cuando la venezolana se calmó, le dijo:

―_Disculpe, pero es que me causó gracia eso de "hasta donde nos alcancen las piernas", ¡si la única que voy a caminar soy yo!_

―_No te creas, Andreína _―matizó Sara, sonriendo―, _yo me canso nada más de verte cómo ejercitas._

―_Está bien, vamos._

Así, enfilaron hacia el Paseo la Castellana, y cruzaron a la derecha, tomando sentido norte, mientras Andreína trataba de recordar la ruta, pues era lo único que le aseguraría ubicarse. Sara notó esa preocupación y le dijo:

―_Tranquila, mujer, que no voy a hacer que te pierdas. Después, tomamos el 3M y en un pispás estamos en la puerta del Teatro Real, no te preocupes._

Andreína sonrió y se relajó, aprovechando para sacar su teléfono celular (aunque no le hubiese activado el servicio de "roaming") y tomar algunas fotos de la gran avenida por donde caminaba, e incluso algunas _selfies_ o _autofotos _en ciertos lugares llamativos. Mientras caminaba, pasando la calle de Juan Bravo, recordó lo que había comentado Sara de "tomar el 3M", y comenzó a preguntarse cómo haría para reconocer el "metro mágico", pero prefirió dejarlo en "manos de Dios y la Reina".

Pasaron frente a la Escuela Técnica de Ingenieros Industriales y siguieron, sin angustiarse por el tiempo o el cansancio en el caso de Andreína, pues iba disfrutando del paseo, detallando las diversas edificaciones y plazas que encontraba por el camino. Cuando se dio cuenta, eran las 10:15 a.m. y en ese instante sí comenzó a preocuparse:

―_Emmm, señora Sara, la caminata está divina, pero creo que hay que regresar; si no, voy a llegar tardísimo a reunirme con la señora Amaia._

―_Tranquila, Andreína, allí está la estación del 3M._

Cuando Andreína detalló la entrada al metro, no pudo menos que exclamar asombro. Estaban a media cuadra del Estadio "Santiago Bernabeu", hogar del Real Madrid, lo que le hizo exclamar:

―_¡Por la danta de María Lionza! ¡El "Santiago Bernabeu"! ¡Si Carlos Raúl y Frank se enteran que llegué hasta aquí y no les llevé nada, me matan!_

―_¡Jajajajajajaja! ―_Sara no pudo evitar reírse; luego, siguiendo la broma, dijo―: _Por eso no te preocupes, yo te recibo y te guío. Ya lo hice aquí en Madrid, no sería raro que lo haga de este lado del velo._

―_¡No, señora Sara! ¡Lo decía en broma! Pero es verdad, esos dos se enteran que llegué hasta aquí y no les llevé nada del Real Madrid, y me botan de la casa._

―_Bueno, vamos a la tienda, quizás esté abierta._

Efectivamente, en ese momento estaban abriendo la tienda pues, como le comentó una vendedora a Andreína, había abierto hasta muy tarde por el juego del día anterior, que había sido triunfo para el Real Madrid. La venezolana curioseó, vio precios, y decidió por comprar unos gorros con el logotipo del equipo, para su esposo, hermano, hijos y sobrino, y una bufanda pequeña para su hija. Cuando salió de la tienda, vio con preocupación que faltaban diez minutos para las once.

―_¡Ay, Dios! ¡Se me hizo tarde!_

―_Tranquila _―insistió Sara―, _¿qué te dije? Que confíes en mi, ¿verdad? _―con la afirmación silenciosa de una derrotada Andreína, continuó―: _vamos, compras tu boleto y ya te digo que vas a hacer ―_Entraron a la estación, y Sara le señaló a Andreína el grupo de máquinas expendedoras de boletos―. _Coloca una moneda en esa máquina ―_le indicó una, particularmente separada del resto, y aparentemente dañada―, _y pulsa el segundo botón. Ese. Muy bien, toma el boleto._

Andreína detalló el boleto. Le recordaba los tickets del Metro de Caracas, en el sentido que poseían una banda magnética, pero este boleto en particular tenía un brillo, como si estuviera hecho con material glasé, o incluso con papel de oro. Pasó el torniquete, recibió el ticket de regreso, y al pasar, Sara le indicó:

―_Muy bien, ven hacia el plano del metro _―Cuando Andreína vio el plano, se sorprendió de ver, sobrepuesto al tramado de las estaciones y rutas, una línea dorada que unía algunas estaciones, señaladas en vivo color rojo. La sorpresa fue palpable:

―¿_Y eso? ¿Qué es?_

―_El recorrido del 3M. Venga, como no tienes varita, porque no la necesitas, vas a tocar la estación a la que quieres llegar, que es la estación Ópera, ¿verdad?_

―_Emm, sí, esa es la que llega cerca del Teatro Real, ¿no?_

―_Exacto. Tócala con tu dedo, vamos_

Andreína, rogando porque funcionara, hizo tal como Sara le indicaba. Tocó el punto donde el rombo indicaba la estación Ópera y sintió como se produjo la proyección de su energía hacia el panel. Sara sonrió y le dijo:

―_Excelente, ahora vamos, hay que bajar al andén ―_Apenas bajaron al andén, un tren, blanco y con un logotipo similar al del Metro, pero sólo con un 3 y una M, arribaba a la estación. Sin dudarlo, Sara hizo que Andreína lo abordara, y señalándole el panel interno, le comentó―: _Ahora hay que ver que ruta lleva._

―_¿Por qué? ―_estalló Andreína, preocupándose.

―_Porque no siempre lleva la misma ruta. Ven, mira _―hizo que Andreína viera el panel, justo cuando el tren comenzó a moverse―_, parece que vamos directo, sólo va a parar en Tribunal, luego en Ópera, y de ahí a Atocha. Ven, siéntate, vamos a llegar rápido._

Andreína notó que, aunque no lo percibiera su organismo, el 3M se movía rápido, las estaciones donde no se detenía pasaban rápidamente, como estaciones fantasmas, tal como recordaba que ocurría en el Metro de Valencia cuando lo estaban inaugurando con sólo tres estaciones en operación, aunque mucho más rápido. Notó que habían pocos pasajeros en el vagón: un par de jovencitas, de no más de catorce años, que no dejaban de parlotear sobre la "schola", y de la suerte que habían tenido que la profesora de Transformaciones no hubiera ido; un caballero, bien trajeado, que se bajó en la estación Tribunal, y ella.

Justo cuando intentaba pensar en preguntarle a Sara que era eso de "la schola", estaban llegando a Ópera. El viaje sólo había durado tres minutos. Cuando Andreína pisó el andén de la estación, junto a las jovencitas, que salieron por otra puerta, suspiró ruidosamente.

—_¿Te sientes bien, Andreína? ―_preguntó Sara―, _generalmente el primer viaje en el 3M es el más duro, ya después te acostumbras._

―_Seguramente. Pero no, ya estoy bien, gracias. _

―_Bien. Vamos, ya casi son las once._

―_Señora Sara, ¿qué es eso de la "schola"? _

―_¿Recuerdas que te dije que le dijeras a Amaia que le iba a tocar cuidar a unas sobrinas-nietas y sus amigas? _―La afirmación de Andreína no se hizo esperar―, _bueno, ellas estudian, además de su educación regular, educación mágica algunas tardes y los sábados, en las llamadas "scholas mágicas", donde aprenden de pociones, encantamientos, transformaciones, y otras materias. En verano, entre julio y agosto, van cuatro semanas a un campamento en Picos de Europa, en la región de Cantabria, y reciben cursos intensivos de esas y otras materias mágicas. Así estudiamos todos los magos de la península, o al menos la gran mayoría._

―_Mmmmm _―Andreína se había quedado en silencio. De verdad tenía mucho que aprender de la forma en que se maneja la magia en España: tradiciones, la _Magia Antigua, Scholas_, tecnología asociada a la magia. Quizás una semana no era suficiente, pero no podía darse el lujo de quedarse más tiempo.

Aunque no pudo detallar con precisión a las dos jovencitas, Andreína sí se dio cuenta que su energía era muy contundente, proyectaban una calidez que le recordaba a Amaia Villamaior. Aunque ambas eran altas, incluso más que la propia Andreína, una sobrepasaba a la otra por poco; la más alta se veía que llevaba la "voz de mando" en la pareja, por la gestualidad que llevaba, mientras que la otra, tan delgada que le recordó a la venezolana su adolescencia, llena de deporte y ejercicios, parecía hacer esfuerzos para escuchar a su interlocutora.

Al salir a la calle, en la Plaza de Isabel II, las jovencitas, en un descuido de Andreína, literalmente desaparecieron de su vista, aunque logró verlas entre el movimiento de transeúntes. Sara sonrió, y comentó:

―_Quedaron a verse en la Plaza de Oriente, ¿cierto?_

―_Sí, señora Sara. Ahora, ¿por dónde me meto?_

―_Podemos rodear el Teatro Real, la plaza queda por detrás._

―_Pues, vamos _―pero justo cuando tomaban por la Calle de Vergara, y pasaban frente al _Foster's Hollywood (4),_ la llamada de una voz conocida les sorprendió, especialmente a Andreína.

―¡Andreína! ―Justo en ese instante, estaba llegando Amaia, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a la venezolana; al acercarse, la saludó―: ¡Hola! ¡Por la escoba de Bargota! ¡Sí que eres puntual!

―Y eso que me hicieron caminar ―sonrió Andreína, mientras Sara, espiritualmente, le hacía un mohín.

―Vamos, es por acá… ¿Y eso? ―se interesó Amaia.

―Ah, bueno, la señora Sara y yo nos fuimos caminando por el Paseo de La Castellana hasta que llegamos al Santiago Bernabeu.

―¡Vaya! ¿Desde dónde?

―Desde la calle Hermosilla; yo me hospedo en el Hesperia.

―Por ahí cerca viven los Lozano, buenos amigos; como casi todos nosotros, somos medio familia. Y sí, fue una buena caminata.

―Sí, bueno, yo estoy acostumbrada.

A partir de allí caminaron un rato, Amaia iba comentando sobre su familia, especialmente de sus hermanas Amparo y Ana, y la enorme familia que compartían, con ramificaciones hasta en Italia, pues Almudena, una de las hijas de Ana, estaba a punto de cumplir cuatro años de casada con un médico italiano, integrante de una familia muy _interesante, _lo que causó gracia en Andreína, o Cecilia, su hermana, miembro importante del gobierno de la Federación Mágica de España y Portugal.

Andreína se sentía abrumada, no esperaba que Amaia se "soltara" a comentar tanto sobre sus hermanas y sobrinos, pero comprendía que el lazo de amistad que habían creado, gracias a Sara, involucraba compartir. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado:

―Andreína, bienvenida al barrio mágico de Madrid.

Aunque parecía una calle similar a las muchas que habían recorrido del casco histórico, Andreína sentía que de las casas, locales y personas a su alrededor surgía una _vibra _distinta, que rápidamente se sincronizó con la suya propia. No pudo evitar detenerse y sentir como esa vibra la llenaba. Intentaba darle un nombre, pero Sara se lo dijo mentalmente al oído:

―_Sí, es la magia; la percibes, aunque a tu ritmo._

Andreína sonrió, por lo que Amaia se extrañó:

―¿Estás bien? ―apenas un toque de su mano en el brazo de la venezolana le sirvió para darse cuenta―. Entiendo, sientes la magia en el aire.

―No sólo en el aire, señora Amaia, diría que en todo.

―Qué bien. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta, o prefieres que entremos a La Floriana? ―y señaló un local, con mesas, y un aroma que atrajo irremediablemente a Andreína.

―Me gustaría, pero entre que ya siento el cansancio, y ese olor a chocolate taaaaan divino, preferiría entrar.

―_Excelente decisión _―sonrió Sara.

Entraron a un local que a Andreína le recordó el antiguo "007", una vieja heladería de Valencia, desaparecida por la ampliación de la Avenida Bolívar Norte, pero con un ambiente totalmente distinto. Apenas entraron, un joven, bastante simpático, las recibió y guió a una mesa desocupada, junto a la cual se ubicaban las jóvenes que Andreína había visto en el 3M, acompañadas por una señora, quien se levantó alegre a saludar a Amaia.

―¡Tía Amaia!

―¡Hola, Almudena! ―Se saludaron alegremente, y Amaia cumplió con el protocolo, luego de saludar a las jóvenes―: ¡Babe, Mencía! ¡Hola! Les presento a Andreína Hernández, una amiga venezolana que vino al evento donde di la conferencia el miércoles ―Luego de estrechar las manos de las tres, se sentaron, las jóvenes mirando con interés a Andreína, quien a su vez percibía la energía del local. No intervino cuando Amaia preguntó a su sobrina―: ¿Y cómo está Stefano?

―Está muy bien, gracias ―Almudena era una señora bastante joven, Andreína calculaba que cuando mucho tendría 32 o 35 años, bastante parecida a su tía, aunque de rostro algo más relleno y cabello castaño, y con un ligero toque italiano en su acento―; se quedó en Milano porque tuvo una operación temprano, una emergencia.

―Ah, entiendo. ¿Y ustedes, niñas? ¿Qué las trajo por acá?

―Bueno, tía ―comentó Isabel, pues Mencía no había escuchado la pregunta, más interesada en ver la puerta―, salimos temprano de la Schola y acordamos con Marcos y Carmentxu Aguirre vernos acá, y aquí nos conseguimos a la tía Almudena.

Inmediatamente, una señora, que llamó al momento la atención de Andreína, se acercó a la mesa. Alta, de cabello canoso perfectamente controlado en un moño, y un impecable delantal con encajes, saludó a Amaia:

―Amaia, siempre es un gusto verte por acá. Veo que traes una invitada.

―Gracias, Floriana; sí, es Andreína, de Venezuela.

―Sí ―y dedicando su atención a ésta, le comentó―, tú tienes un don hermoso, unes los dos lados del velo ―Almudena e Isabel se sorprendieron―, después voy a hablar contigo. Por lo pronto, ¿qué desean?

―¿Chocolate? ―preguntó Amaia a Andreína, quien reaccionó sorprendida, asintiendo y causando una risita en Mencía―, Sí, dos con nube de nata, por favor, y una de buñuelos estaría bien.

Justo salir la Floriana del campo visual de Andreína, entraba el joven que las había recibido, con el pedido, y otros cuatro chicos, de edades cercanas a las de Isabel y Mencía, quienes armaron un alboroto al verlos, saludándose a voces, ante la mirada y sonrisas de las tres mayores:

―¡Hooola, Marcos, Carmen, Charo, Pilar! ―gritó Mencía, provocando un jalón por parte de su hermana mayor, y risas por parte de los recién llegados, que saludaron cortésmente a Amaia y Almudena, y con mucha más cortesía a Andreína. Se acomodaron como pudieron, acercando otra mesa.

―¿Y esto? ―sonrió Amaia―, ¡como si no se hubieran visto hoy! ¿Se pusieron todos de acuerdo para verse después de la Schola? ―el asentimiento de los seis fue simultáneo, seguido de carcajadas, y de un recordatorio que retumbó en la mente de Andreína:

―_¿Recuerdas que te lo dije? "va a tener que cuidar a sus sobrinas-nietas y sus amiguitas del Campamento, que vienen el sábado". Bueno, no esperaba a Marcos, pero aquí están._

―_Sí, señora Sara. _Señora Amaia, ¿recuerda lo que hablamos el miércoles? ―Amaia, reflexionando por unos segundos, encontró la respuesta, por lo que asintió sonriendo, llamando la atención de la muy perceptiva Charito Lozano, quien notó la particular energía que irradiaba Andreína. No pudo comentar nada, pues justo en ese momento llegaba el pedido de chocolate y buñuelos a la mesa de los chicos. Andreína probó el chocolate, lo que no había podido hacer por la llegada de los jovencitos, quedando totalmente extasiada―: ¡Por la danta de María Lionza! ¡Este chocolate es divino!

―_Yo te lo dije _―ratificó Sara―, _vamos a ver si consigues el "extra"…_

―_Mmmm ―_saboreó Andreína, quedándole un punto de nata en la nariz, lo que causó risas en el grupo de adolescentes―_, yo nunca he sido buena catadora, pero este chocolate tiene un toque, no sé, me recuerda la comida de mi mamá, es el amor con el que lo hacen._

―_¡Exacto! Es la magia del amor, cuando haces algo con amor, queda perfecto, así sea una copa con agua._

―_Cierto._

―_Charito sabe que tú te comunicas con este lado del velo, pero le da pena preguntarte ―_Andreína miró al grupo de adolescentes conversando animadamente, y notó que Charito la veía intrigada, por lo que al cruzarse las miradas trató de disimular viendo a sus inseparables Carmentxu y Pilar. La venezolana asintió mentalmente―, _si te pregunta, ¿le dirías?_

―_No veo por qué no, señora Sara. Creo que hasta Almudena presiente algo. _

―_Claro, ella también es muy perceptiva; yo le heredé mi capa y mi varita _―Andreína se sorprendió con esa revelación, aunque lo asumió como algo lógico, su padre había heredado del abuelo Francisco su altar completo, y seguramente se lo dejaría a _Frank, _quien era mucho mejor _materia_ que ella―. _Dile a Almudena que le doy mi bendición._

Andreína suspiró ruidosamente, tomó un trago del exquisito chocolate de La Floriana, y atrajo hacia sí la atención de Almudena y el grupo de adolescentes.

―No sé si la señora Amaia les comentó, pero soy _médium, _me comunico con personas que ya fallecieron, y hay alguien que le manda su bendición, señora Almudena.

―¿Sí? ―la sobrina miró a la tía con gesto interrogante, pero el rostro de la sanadora sólo mostró una sonrisa sincera. Los chicos dejaron el alboroto y enfocaron su atención en la venezolana―. Bueno, gracias.

―_Dile que sus tres hijos son hermosos, y que se prepare, porque pronto vienen más hijos._

―_¿Sí? ¿Le digo eso? ―_una alegre respuesta afirmativa dio pie a que Andreína indicara―: Bueno, le manda a decir que sus tres hijos son hermosos, y que se prepare porque vienen más; así me dice, no sé si es verdad.

―Pues sí ―sonrió Almudena, aunque con los ojos llenos de lágrimas―, Stefano quiere otro hermanito o hermanita para Anna, Tiago e Ignacio, pero mis novelas no me dejan, he tenido muchos viajes estos meses.

―_Dile que tranquila, que pronto llegarán, porque vienen por duplicado._

―Me dice que no se preocupe, que cuando lleguen será por partida doble.

―¡Por la escoba de Bargota! ―Almudena se tapó la boca sorprendida, mientras los chicos estallaban en risas―. ¿Pero quién es, Andreína?

―_Y dile que me cuide mi capa y mi varita, y que estoy cuidando de todos._

―Bueno, le dice que por favor le cuide su capa y varita; no sé si tiene sentido eso.

―¡Claro! ¡Es la abuela Sara! ―y apuntando directamente a Amaia, quien sonreía abiertamente, le preguntó―. ¿Tú sabías de eso, tía?

―Algo ―comentó la sanadora, tratando de esquivar la pregunta directa.

―Esto me permite darle a conocer que ella siempre está pendiente de sus familiares.

―_Es verdad, dile a Mencía que no se preocupe, que pronto se le va a curar el oído, de una forma que no espera, y todos los chicos van a estar involucrados (5)._

―De hecho ―levantándose y acercándose a la segunda Fernández de Lama, le tomó la mano, sorprendiéndola―, te manda a decir que tu problema del oído se te va a curar, de la forma que menos esperas, y que ustedes ―haciendo un rodeo con la mano, señaló al grupo de adolescentes, que la miraban interesados―, formarán parte.

Los _Ohhh _y _Wow _no se dejaron esperar, mientras Mencía, abrazada por Isabel, dejaba que un grueso lagrimón corriera por su mejilla.

―_Dile a Charo que ella va a ser mucho más cercana a Carmen de lo que ahora piensa._

―Incluso me comenta que Charo, ¿quién es Charo? ―Rosario levantó los dedos nerviosa, porque sabía que Andreína la había reconocido, aunque lo disimulara―, ajá, tranquila, no es nada malo, me dice que tú y Carmen, ¿quién es? ―Marcos, sonriendo, señaló a su hermana, mientras ésta intentaba bajarle la mano―, ajá, ¿son amigas, verdad?

―Inseparables ―indicó Carmentxu, ante la afirmación de Charo y Pilar, aunque no hubiese sido mencionada.

―Bueno, la señora Sara me dice que van a ser mucho más unidas, pero no me dice cómo ―ambas amigas se tomaron de la mano, sonriendo, mientras Marcos veía con suspicacia.

―_Ah, dile a Marcos que van a tener que registrar su invento cuando lo terminen, si no quieren problemas con la ley mágica. Que le pida ayuda a Santiago, seguro los puede ayudar._

―Ahora me dice que Marcos ―éste abrió los ojos cual platos―, sí, tú, que cuando termines tu invento, no sé con quién, no me lo dijo ―ahora fue Mencía quien palideció, aunque Andreína no lo notó―, tienes que registrarlo para que no tengas problemas con las leyes mágicas, algo así; ¿tiene sentido? Y que le pidas ayuda a Santiago, ¿alguien conoce a Santiago? ¿Ese nombre significa algo?

―Ehh, bueno, sí, algo ―trató de disimular, pero las chicas, a excepción de Mencía, comenzaron a interrogarlo. Mientras, Almudena reclamó la atención de Andreína, quien se acercó solícita.

―Santiago es mi abuelo, el viudo de mi abuela Sara, y es un ingeniero mágico muy conocido, ayudó a construir el 3M.

―Ya, entiendo, pues es lo que me dice la señora Sara.

―Gracias, Andreína ―Almudena tomó la mano de la venezolana entre las suyas―, no había sabido nada de la abuela Sara desde que me dieron su capa y su varita, y su colección de libros, claro.

―Yo se los dije ―terció Amaia―, que es una bruja maravillosa ―al fondo vio como la Floriana le hizo señas para que se acercara―. Andreína, Floriana quiere que vayas hacia allá.

―Está bien.

Luego de que Almudena la abrazara, Andreína caminó hacia la barra de la churrería, donde la Floriana esperaba frente a la antiquísima caja registradora. Al llegar, la matrona le pidió a una de sus hijas que cuidara la caja mientras ella se acercaba a la venezolana:

―Muéstrame tu mano ―Andreína le acercó la derecha―. No, niña, la izquierda ―cambió la mano, algo apenada. Floriana miró la palma, el canto, la acarició, y luego comentó―: Mucho deporte, mucha energía, y una magia muy distinta la de vosotros "allá abajo", muy orgánica, natural. Vuestra familia está algo dispersa, pero su magia no se minimiza. Manteneos en contacto. Incluso tú vas a descubrir que están más relacionados con nosotros los españoles de lo que crees ―Andreína se sorprendió, pero Floriana sonrió―. Y lo vais a descubrir pronto. No perdáis el contacto con Amaia, vosotras se hicieron amigas, y estas amistades no deben perderse.

―Gracias, señora Floriana.

―No, niña, llámame como todos acá. Floriana, a secas.

―Bueno; pues, gracias, Floriana.

Justo cuando Andreína se disponía a regresar a la mesa, tres caballeros, dos bastante mayores que el tercero, y con porte de autoridad, entraron al local.

―Auror López, Auror Armero, joven López ―saludó la Floriana, recibiendo cumplida respuesta de los recién llegados. Juan José López, el sobrino del Auror José Vicente López, y avanzado estudiante de la Academia de Aurores de Madrid, quedó impactado por la belleza de Andreína, por lo que no vio a su tío y su compañero ocupar una mesa.

―Buenas tardes ―se le acercó, mirando lujurioso a la venezolana, quien se sorprendió―, ¿por qué tan sola por acá? No eres de estos lados, ¿verdad?

―Emmm, no, estoy de visita ―el acento descolocó a _MiniLópez, _ pero no lo detuvo.

―¿Sí? ¿Y de dónde vienes? Si quieres te puedo dar un paseo; tú sabes, hay mucho por conocer de la ciudad ―le decía mientras intentaba la pose más seductora, con guiño incluido.

―No, gracias ―Andreína colocó su mano izquierda en el pecho del aprendiz de auror, mostrando su anillo de casada, pues se le acercaba escandalosamente―, ya tengo quien me guíe ―Al sentir la mano en su pecho, Juan José notó la proyección mágica particular de la venezolana, quedando casi petrificado.

―¡Juanjo! ―le gritó su tío, mientras Amaia se acercaba, y Floriana sonreía al ver la escena.

―Buenas tardes, López ―saludó la sanadora, para luego preguntarle a Andreína―, ¿todo va bien por acá?

―Sí ―sonrió Andreína, mientras _MiniLópez, _aún impactado, saludaba con un breve movimiento de cabeza a Amaia y se alejaba hacia la mesa donde ya los aurores tomaban chocolate y comían churros―, pretendía mostrarme lo que ya conozco.

Luego de las risas, Floriana le comentó a Andreína:

―Te lo repito, tienes más relación con nosotros los españoles de lo que creeis. Y pronto lo vas a descubrir.

Ambas mujeres regresaron a las mesas que ocupaban, donde los adolescentes ya habían terminado con los alimentos, y comentaban ruidosamente lo que habían vivido. Andreína oyó cuando Charito, de espaldas a ambas, comentó:

―No sé ustedes, pero yo percibí en ella algo distinto, es mágica, sí, pero distinta a nosotros ―Pilar abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio a Andreína pararse detrás de su amiga, pero la señal de silencio que hicieron tanto Amaia como la venezolana le hicieron relajarse. Charito no se dio cuenta, y siguió―, su energía es particular, es realmente una _médium _poderosa, yo me di cuenta que estaba enlazada con alguien del otro lado del velo.

―Tú también eres muy poderosa, Charito ―le dijo Andreína, mientras posaba suavemente sus manos en la joven, quien se congeló de la impresión―, y no tendré el don de predecir, sólo transmito lo que los fallecidos me piden que comunique, pero sí veo que ustedes son y van a ser muy unidos. No lo dudo.

Charito no supo responder, salvo voltearse y, como impulsada por un resorte, abrazar a una sorprendida Andreína, que acarició la cabellera castaña de la joven _legeremens._

Luego de despedirse de Floriana, el grupo completo salió a recorrer el barrio mágico de Madrid, los jóvenes en su alboroto propio, las tres mujeres mayores comentando sobre lo que se veía en las diversas tiendas. Luego de curiosear un largo rato, Andreína y Amaia acordaron encontrarse al día siguiente en la estación de trenes de Atocha, donde tomarían el tren mágico hasta Toledo, y la venezolana conocería la _Casa de las Tradiciones. _

Con esa promesa, Andreína entró a la estación del metro junto con los jóvenes, pues Charito Lozano y ella se quedaban en la estación Serrano, mientras el resto seguiría hacia el norte, en una ruta bastante particular, según vio que quedaba marcado en el panel del 3M. Mientras caminaban por Lagasca, Charito no pudo evitar preguntarle:

―Señora Andreína, ¿usted qué cree?

―¿De qué, Charito? ¿Qué creo? ―las dos brujas se detuvieron y vieron directamente a los ojos.

―¿Sí soy poderosa? ―Andreína sonrió ante la duda, y acariciando el rostro de la jovencita, le dijo:

―Todas somos poderosas, Charito, entre nuestras capacidades, y que somos mujeres, lo somos; lo importante es que lo creamos, lo sintamos y lo proyectemos.

Charito sonrió, señaló la entrada del edificio donde vivía la familia Lozano, y comentó:

―Hasta aquí la acompaño. Gracias, señora Andreína, un placer conocerla.

―Para mí, Charito; que Dios y la Reina te bendigan.

Se abrazaron, y al separarse, Charito caminó hacia la entrada del edificio, mientras Andreína siguió hacia la esquina, desde la cual vería la entrada al hotel. Al verla alejarse hacia Hermosilla, Charito pensó: _"Su magia es intensa, pero es pura..."_

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Este nombre puede relacionarse a muchas cosas, dentro y fuera del relato... jejejejeje.

(2) En Venezuela llamamos "mono deportivo" a la combinación de chaqueta y pantalón que usan los deportistas como indumentaria externa, bastante suelta, bajo la cual portan el uniforme de competencia, generalmente ajustada (como el uniforme de atletismo, fútbol o voleibol), creo que en España lo conocen como "chamarra deportiva".

(3) Esta situación se narra en el original **Un 12 de Octubre cualquiera, **disponible en s/3158838/1/Un-12-de-octubre-cualquiera.

(4) Un guiño a la querida y extrañada **Jefa-sobre-todo-jefe **del Foro _**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, **_**Venetrix, **que espero consiga lo que está_ buscando, rebuscando, escudriñando, investigando, averiguando, buceando, explorando, rastreando, sondeando, tanteando, husmeando, escrutando, todavía no se qué, pero algo está buscando…_ XDD de acuerdo a lo que plantea Desorden Público (Horacio Blanco): **(Buscando algo en el) Caribe. **Editado en su álbum de 1.993 _En descomposición; _disponible en: watch?v=Yl7Z3CB3TUg

(5) Estas aventuras son narradas a través de la pluma exquisita de **Fiera Fierce, **en un relato _fundamental _de la "Magia Hispanii": _**La Palabra Secreta, **_disponible en s/9138762/1/La-palabra-secreta, y que recomiendo encarecidamente su lectura y disfrute.

* * *

_**¡Buenas tardes, desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Con este capítulo me meto en un "gran berenjenal", porque tomo prestados personajes de las historias y galletas de **Sorg-esp, Cris Snape **y** Fiera Fierce, **y es un compromiso de altos quilates, porque son sus personajes y la intención de este relato, como lo he expresado desde el primer día, es homenajear a la "Magia Hispanii". Para mis estándares es un capítulo largo, pero les aseguro, por la danta de María Lionza y las cinco Águilas Blancas, que disfruté visualizarlo, construirlo y presentárselo. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, opinión o reclamo, será bien recibido. ¡Salud y saludos!


	8. El Séptimo Día

**De visita al Madrid mágico**

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de **Sorg-esp ("Magia Hispanii"),** fortalecida y aumentada por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du, Graystone Griffinstilkin,** **Muselina, Gaheller, Nea Poulain, Victoire Black, Millie M, **y muchos integrantes del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de ; los personajes que reconozcan de la "Magia Hispanii", "Magia Chilena" y "Magia Tripeira/Do Porto" pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, a quienes agradezco la oportunidad de sumarlos a las aventuras de mis "Magos Venezuelensii", y a quienes espero hacer justicia.

_A partir de la reedición del capítulo 2, este fic participa en el __**I Gran Desafío**__ del __**Foro de las Expansiones.**_

* * *

Capítulo 8:

**En el S****é****ptimo d****í****a(1)**

_Madrid; domingo 16 de abril de 2.012, 6:45 a.m. local_

El domingo, Andreína se levantó tempranito, pues había acordado con Amaia que se reunirían en la estación de Atocha para abordar el tren mágico hacia Toledo. Andreína sonrió al escuchar por primera vez ese nombre, pues recordó a un compañero de la universidad, de la zona de Zea, estado Mérida, quien era devoto del "Santo Niño de Atoche". Inmediatamente se metió a la ducha, para avisparse, y al salir, buscó una muda de ropa deportiva, cómoda y fresca, similar a la usada el día anterior, pues Amaia le había comentado que caminarían bastante.

Cuando salió del hotel, al primaveral clima de mediados de abril, Sara se acercó a saludarla:

―_Buenos días, Andreína, ¿cómo te sientes para viajar?_

―_Bien, deseosa. Quedamos en que nos encontrábamos en Atocha a las 8:30, así que hay que caminar rápido._

―_Sí, la estación queda por detrás del Parque El Retiro. Lo mejor sería bajar por Serrano, pasar la Puerta de Alcalá y seguir por la calle de Alfonso XII hasta encontrarnos con la estación, ¿está bien?_

―_Bueno, usted es la guía _―le comentó sonriente mientras se ajustaba unos lentes de sol, de corte deportivo―, _usted me dice por donde y yo voy._

Así hicieron, en un trayecto de unos veinte minutos, Andreína llegó a la entrada de la estación; cuando miró el gran reloj central, vio que había llegado con unos veinticinco minutos de adelanto. Sara, sonriendo, le comentó:

―_¡Caramba, mujer, caminas realmente rápido! _―y soltó una sonora carcajada. Andreína sonrió y, señalando una cafetería, comentó:

―_Ya debería saberlo, ¿no? Voy a aprovechar de desayunar, que no me dio tiempo en el hotel._

―_No lo recomiendo, el tren mágico suele ser muy incómodo para personas que nunca lo han usado. Incluso más fuerte que el 3M._

―_Bueno, yo aguanto, además, esta caminatica me provocó sed._

Una carcajada tronó, y luego Sara comentó:

―_Si tú lo dices._

Andreína, algo preocupada por lo que comentó Sara, prefirió tomar algo suave, no el poderoso desayuno que tenía pensado ingerir, por lo que simplemente se conformó con un envase de yogurt líquido y uno de agua mineral. Cuando salió de la cafetería, iba protestando mentalmente.

―_¡Por la danta de María Lionza! ¡Qué careros!_

―_¿Y eso? _

―_Menos mal que no desayuné completo, si no me quedo sin plata para regresar a Venezuela ―_protestó sonoramente, lo que provocó que Sara sonriera―. _¡Ah! ¿Y se va a reír de mí?_

―_No, Andreína _―trató de justificarse Sara, sin mucho éxito―, _no es eso, es que todos comentan eso, que es costosa la vida acá en Madrid. Mira, ya llegaron Amaia y Fernando._

Efectivamente, Andreína vio a los esposos Larumbe Villamaior entrar a la estación, acompañados por otra joven pareja, que llevaba un cochecito. La venezolana, impulsada por Sara, se les acercó.

―¡Buenos días, Andreína! ―saludó sonriente Amaia a la venezolana, para luego presentar a sus acompañantes―; te presento a mi esposo, Fernando Larumbe, el cocinero ―Andreína sonrió al darle la mano―, mi hija Lucía, su esposo Javier Pizarro y mi preciosa nieta Esperanza ―luego de las presentaciones, todos se ubicaron en una mesa de la cafetería.

―Es un placer, y gracias por acompañarme.

―_Pregúntales donde dejaron a Fer, que por qué no vino._

―_¡Señora Sara, por favor! ―_Lucía se dio cuenta que Andreína tenía una proyección mágica particular, porque le hizo un gesto a Amaia, quien sólo sonrió. Como el espíritu de la matriarca insistía, la venezolana se encogió de hombros y soltó la pregunta―: Bueno, aquí me preguntan que por qué no vino Fer, ¿Quién es Fer? ―Amaia sonrió, Fernando frunció el ceño, y Lucía exclamó sorprendida:

―Es mi hermano mellizo, y no vino simplemente porque mamá no le dijo. ¿Verdad, mamá? ¿Tú le contaste de Fer?

—Sí, de verdad no le comenté ―respondió Amaia, ante la sonrisa de Sara―. Y no, Andreína no sabía de Fernando. Se quedó en Milán, vive allá con su esposa.

―_Yo sabía que no le diría nada, está bien._

―Está bien, ya sabía que no le diría nada.

―¿Quién lo sabía? ―preguntó interesado Fernando padre, secundado por su yerno.

―La señora Sara, que me ha acompañado toda esta semana.

―¡La abuela! ―exclamó Lucía, ante las voces de calma de los demás―, ¡Huy! ¡Lo siento!

―_Dile que me alegra por ella, su bebé es una bendición para ella, y para Amaia._

―La señora Sara dice que está muy contenta por ustedes, que Esperanza es una bendición tanto para ti como para Amaia ―de pronto, Andreína vio nuevamente la figura masculina acercarse, esta vez con algo más de confianza. Hizo señas a su auditorio terrenal, para enfocarse en el celestial, donde Sara conversaba con el primer esposo de Amaia. La venezolana vio un espíritu que mostraba haber pasado por una especie de explosión, muy lacerado y quemado, por lo que mentalmente lo convirtió en una sombra, tal como había pedido a sus guías espirituales que le permitieran contactar a quienes habían fallecido trágicamente.

―_Andoni, discúlpame, pero creo que no es momento ni lugar para acercarte._

―_Lo sé, Sara, sólo quiero disculparme con Amaia, porque sé que fui un estúpido cabeza dura, y la traté mal._

―_Momento, _―pidió Andreína a los dos espíritus, que parecían enzarzarse en una agria discusión, ante la atenta mirada de los demás―, _¿podemos conversar un rato afuera? No quisiera ser grosera, mucho menos con quienes me están recibiendo de buen ánimo. _Discúlpenme un momento, por favor, ¿sí?

Amaia y Fernando, Lucía y Javier se extrañaron, pero con gestos dieron permiso a Andreína para salir de la cafetería. Al salir, se encontró la polémica en mayor escala:

―_¿Que la trataste mal? ¿Mal, dices? ¿Cuándo llegó a la casa casi muerta? ―_Andreína abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar el reclamo de la madre a su yerno― _Andoni, la violaste y casi la matas. ¡Por la escoba de Bargota!_

―_Lo sé, Sara, y lamento mucho lo que le hice. Por eso quiero disculparme, de verdad necesito que me permitas disculparme._

―_Quiero pensar que lo haces sinceramente, Andoni._

―_Sara, sabes que en este plano no hay mentiras. ¿La joven me puede ayudar?_

―_Yo no tengo problemas, señor Andoni _―dijo Andreína mientras movía las manos―, _si quiere, le digo a la señora Amaia que venga un momento._

―_No, Andreína ―_Sara puso la mano en señal de freno―_, no lo permito._

―_Sara, por favor ―_suspiró Andoni.

―_No, Andoni, tú tienes aún mucho que reflexionar y entender sobre lo que hiciste. Y ella aún sufre por eso. No quiero que recaiga._

―_¿Cuánto más voy a reflexionarlo, Sara? _―preguntó, en un tono que mostraba cierta decepción.

―_Tanto como necesites para reconocer sinceramente lo que provocaste en Amaia _―Sara se mantenía firme en su posición, por lo que Andoni emitió un sonoro suspiro de molestia―_. Lo siento, Andoni, hoy no será._

―_Bueno, si ya esperé tanto, imagino que seguiré esperando para decirle que lo lamento._

―_Así es. Cuídate, Andoni ―_Sara exclamó, mientras señalaba un lugar hacia donde Andoni, luego de despedirse de Andreína, se alejó silenciosamente. Ambas, Andreína y Sara, suspiraron ruidosamente, y la venezolana comentó:

―_Señora Sara, hay que pedir mucho por él; y de verdad lamento haberme enterado así de lo que ocurrió con la señora Amaia._

―_Sí, sigue siendo tan cabezota como siempre… Por Amaia no te preocupes, como ves, ella está tranquila, y yo no quería que la fuera a pasar mal de nuevo. Ahora, ¿entramos?_

―_Sí, seguro, porque yo no sé a qué hora sale el tren a Toledo._

Las dos sonrieron, aunque Andreína aún llevaba el dolor que proyectaba Andoni. Suspiró sonoramente, y al acercarse a la mesa, ya estaban terminando de desayunar. Amaia se dio cuenta del cambio en el ánimo de Andreína, pues le preguntó, posando su mano en el brazo de la venezolana:

―¿Pasó algo? ¿Te sientes bien?

―Sí, no se preocupen. ¿A qué hora salimos?

―Bueno ―terció Lucía, sonriendo―, el tren a Toledo sale en veinte minutos, por lo que tenemos tiempo de llegar al andén. Hay que comprar los boletos, eso sí.

Así que salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron a una taquilla algo alejada, donde Amaia adquirió los cinco boletos de ida-y-vuelta, para luego caminar hasta una escalera, que los llevaría a los andenes. Andreína se preguntaba cómo sería el tren mágico, que tan diferente a los demás trenes (el _TGV_ o los de carga) y sobre todo, cómo lo reconocerían, aunque luego de hacerse esa pregunta supuso que _así como saben diferenciar el 3M del metro regular, así harán con el tren mágico, no creo que sea como el "Expreso de Hogwarts" de las películas._

No se equivocó, pues sin apenas darse cuenta, ya estaban junto a un tren, muy parecido a cualquier otro, salvo que ese tenía en los laterales, en lugar del logotipo que tenían los demás trenes, uno ligeramente modificado, que a la vista de los cuatro magos adultos y la bebé, comenzó a destellar muy sutilmente.

Abordaron el tren, y buscaron un compartimiento donde se acomodaron. En ese momento, Amaia le comentó a Andreína que para evitar marearse tratara de no mirar hacia el paisaje:

―No vayas a tratar de fijar la vista en el paisaje, te puedes marear y mucho.

―Que te lo digo yo ―ratificó Fernando, causando las risas de su hija y yerno.

―¡Papá! ¿Te mareaste en el tren?, ¿y cuándo fue eso, que yo no supe?

―Estábamos comenzando a salir… ―comenzó a contar Amaia, pero se interrumpió suspirando, lo que llamó la atención de Andreína―, y bueno, vinimos de Vera hasta Madrid en el tren, y se mareó.

―_Sí _―ratificó Sara espiritualmente a Andreína―, _fue su primer viaje juntos, pues Amaia necesitaba verse en San Mateo y Fernando no quiso dejarla venir sola. Aún se sentía débil por lo que Andoni le había hecho, y por eso no podía Aparecerse, así que tuvieron que viajar en el tren._

―Entiendo ―respondió verbalmente, lo que los presentes interpretaron como un reconocimiento al consejo que Amaia le había hecho. En ese momento, el tren comenzó a moverse, y una agradable voz anunció la ruta que llevaría el tren.

―Buenos días. Este tren lleva la ruta Toledo, Ciudad Real, Córdoba, Sevilla, Faro. Disfruten el viaje.

Al callarse la _voz en off,_ Amaia comentó:

―Andreína, hemos hablado mucho de nosotros, pero, ¿qué hay de ti y tu familia?

―Bueno ―la venezolana encogió los hombros―, ¿qué puedo contarles? Desde que recuerde, en mi familia somos brujos marialionceros, es decir, trabajamos con la tradición de la Reina María Lionza y las Cortes Espiritistas, nos comunicamos con espíritus de integrantes de las cortes, leemos tabaco y cartas como medio de comunicación, y nos basamos en velaciones, baños y despojos para tratar personas, negocios, casas y hasta animales. Mi papá, mi tío Gustavo, mi hermano Frank y mi primo Salvador son "materias", brujos que pueden canalizar espíritus y difundir sus mensajes ―los cuatro españoles escuchaban atentamente, pues Esperanza se había dormido―, en mi caso, yo tengo la capacidad de ser "materia", pero pedí a mis guías espirituales respetaran mi cuerpo, aunque sirvo de "banca" a mi hermano o a mi papá; por eso aumentaron mi capacidad como _médium, _que es lo que me ha permitido conectarme con la señora Sara y luego con ustedes.

―Vaya ―exclamó Fernando, sorprendido―, pero ¿ustedes no usan varitas, ni encantamientos como ellos? ―indicó, señalando en forma global a Amaia, Lucía y Javier, magos los tres.

―No, porque, por lo que veo, nuestra forma de proyectar la magia es distinta a como lo hacen ustedes.

―¿Sabes? ―intervino Lucía, mientras acunaba a Esperanza en sus brazos―, a mi me parece que la forma en que manejan la magia es una combinación entre tradición vascona y celta, ¿no crees, mamá?

―Pues ―reflexionó Amaia―, viéndolo bien, tiene lógica. Los vascones manejamos mucha magia sin varita, y los celtas trabajan esa comunicación entre ambos lados del velo, y también lo que es la relación con lo natural.

―Y tú dices ―habló Javier, quien había escuchado la conversación en silencio― que "desde que recuerdas" son brujos, ¿no?

―Sí, bueno, mi abuelo nos enseñó hasta que murió, y el nos comentaba que aprendió de su papá y antes de él su abuelo, así que puede ser verdad. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

―Mmmm… ―Javier se rascó la mandíbula, reflexionando, para luego comentar―: Amaia, ¿sería posible que Andreína sea de Magia Antigua?

―Es complicado, Javier ―contestó la sanadora―, recuerda que no sólo es lograr la línea ininterrumpida con alguno de los firmantes del _Manifiesto, _sino que ella lo acepte y lo reconozca.

―Y ¿se puede lograr esa línea familiar? ―preguntó Lucía. Andreína intervino:

―No sé, en Venezuela no es fácil llevar una secuencia, un ¿árbol genealógico? ―Amaia y Lucía asintieron en silencio―, allá no tenemos esa cultura tan arraigada; a menos que seas mormón, que yo recuerde ellos sí acostumbran a documentarse en ese sentido.

―Quizás en la Casa de las Tradiciones encontremos esas respuestas ―comentó Amaia, justo cuando el tren se estaba deteniendo en la estación de Toledo. Andreína se sorprendió, pues el viaje no había durado más de cinco minutos. Descendieron del tren, salieron de la estación, y luego de acomodar el cochecito para llevar a Esperanza, aún dormida, comenzaron a caminar por las estrechas callejuelas de la antigua Toledo, hasta llegar a un sector que no parecía distinto a cualquier otro de la ciudad, salvo por un detalle.

―¡Vaya! ―exclamó Andreína al entrar por una callejuela que parecía cerrada al paso, siguiendo a Amaia y Fernando, que iban alegremente tomados de la mano. Lucía y Javier, que iban junto a ella, se sorprendieron:

―¿Te sientes bien, Andreína? ―preguntó la joven, lo que hizo que sus padres se voltearan a ver. La venezolana respiró profundamente, y comentó:

―Disculpen, es que percibí una oleada enooorme de energía. Nunca me había pasado.

―Seguramente percibiste la magia que yace acá desde hace milenios ―comentó Amaia, tomándole la mano―. Este es el barrio mágico de Toledo.

Andreína seguía a los Larumbe Vilamaior, pero percibía, además de las vibraciones mágicas, a miles de espíritus paseándose por las callejuelas que conforman el sector. Llegaron a un local, donde tomaron algún refrigerio, y de pronto Andreína notó que, además de Sara, se le había acercado el espíritu de un caballero, vestido de una manera muy extraña, que le recordaba vagamente a unas caricaturas que había visto de Don Quijote (2). Ese caballero saludó a Andreína con una reverencia, para luego comentarle:

―_Bienvenida, gentil dama venida de la Capitanía General de Venezuela_ ―Andreína se sorprendió por el saludo, porque de éste supuso que el espíritu era de finales de los 1.700 o inicios de los 1.800―, _heredera del linaje del hidalgo Hernando de Asenjo, quien os saluda._

―_Gracias por recibirme, buen hidalgo ―_trató de responderle con la misma cortesía, mientras Amaia, Fernando, Lucía y Javier estaban algo extrañados por la actitud de Andreína―, _quisiera preguntarle, si no es molestia, ¿cómo puedo ser heredera de su linaje, si mi apellido no es Asenjo?_

―_¿Apellido?_

―_Disculpe ―_Andreína reconoció su error―, _quiero decir, el nombre de mi familia no es Asenjo, es Hernández._

―_¡Cierto! _―ahora fue el espíritu que se dio cuenta que se había equivocado―, _olvidé deciros, bella dama, que al viajar en la nao hacia el Nuevo Mundo, tomé el nombre de mi padre para identificar mi familia, mi hijo fue el primer Hernández de Asenjo, llamado Francisco por el santo de Asís, tal como su hijo, al que no pudo conocer al morir en la Guerra de Independencia de Venezuela antes que naciera._

La sorpresa se debió reflejar en el rostro de Andreína, pues Amaia le preguntó, tomándole la mano:

―Andreína, ¿te encuentras bien?

―_Permítame, buen hidalgo. _Disculpen ―se dirigió a los cuatro, que la miraban angustiados por la reacción que había tenido―, pero estaba conversando con el espíritu de un señor hidalgo que parece que es mi antepasado.

―¿Te dijo cómo se llama? ―preguntó Javier, interesado.

―Sí ―afirmó Andreína, tratando de recordar―, algo como Hernández de Asesso, Asenso…

―_Hernando de Asenjo, mi joven dama ―_ratificó el hidalgo, lo que hizo sonreír a la venezolana:

―¡Exacto! ¡Hernando de Asenjo! ―enseguida, Amaia reaccionó:

―Los Asenjo fueron una de las familias firmantes del _Manifiesto, _según recuerdo.

―_Disculpe la pregunta, gentil hidalgo ―_Andreína trató de plantear la interrogante sin que el espíritu se sintiera insultado―, _¿usted conocía de…_

―_¿De las antiguas artes de la magia? Sí, mi joven dama, toda mi familia había sido educada en la tradición de nuestro Reyno de Navarra, aunque mis antepasados se asentaran después en Valencia, por lo que unimos esa tradición con la proveniente del Sacro Imperio, y aprendimos algo de la Qaballah judía._

―_Es decir ―_intervino Sara por primera vez―,_ la tradición vascona, la clásica, y un poco de la cabalística._

―_Sí, mi estimada doña, y también reconocemos el _Manifestum_ que nuestro antepasado firmó con otros veinte grandes hombres de magia, por lo que nos llaman "antiguos"._

―_Permítame comentarle a mis anfitriones ―_luego de la reverencia, Andreína suspiró tratando de calmarse; la emoción la llenaba por completo―. Ok, él me dice que sí, su familia es de magos vascones, porque habló del reino de Navarra, y que reconocen el _Manifestum._

―Eso quiere decir que hasta él son de Magia Antigua ―comentó Lucía.

―_Así es, joven dama ―_intervino espiritualmente el hidalgo―, _y su merced _―señalando a Andreína― _puede también reconocerse como tal._

―De hecho ―comentó nuevamente Andreína―, él insiste en que puedo reconocerme como de Magia Antigua; ¿sería posible?

―Creo que sólo quedaría probar algo en la Casa de las Tradiciones ―indicó Javier.

―¿Qué, Javi? ―preguntó Lucía―, ¿qué quieres probar?

―El Corredor de los Energúmenos.

―_Seguramente los sufitas la reconocerán, pues mis ancestros lucharon contra ellos en la Reconquista de Valencia._

―Él dice que seguramente me pueden reconocer, pues sus ancestros lucharon con los ¿sufitas? Sé que lo escuché antes.

―Son los magos musulmanes, los alquimistas ―respondió Amaia.

―Cierto ―reconoció Andreína―; lo olvidé. Bueno, ustedes me dicen.

―¿Vamos? ―preguntó Amaia, a lo que Fernando, Lucía, Javier, Sara y Hernando de Asenjo asintieron, haciendo sonreír estos dos a Andreína.

Salieron de la cafetería y caminaron hacia una casa, similar a cualquier otra, pero que latía, respiraba y transpiraba magia. Al entrar, un pasillo relativamente pequeño se abre hacia un hermoso patio cuadrangular, el cual está rodeado por pasillos con vigas ilustradas con símbolos. Amaia fue describiéndoselas a sus acompañantes, aunque sólo Andreína las desconocía:

―Miren, son los símbolos de las Tradiciones: nuestras hojas de roble y bellotas vasconas; los fuegos fatuos y las triquetas de los celtas; las Manos de Fátima de los Sufitas; las Estrellas de David de los Cabalistas; las quimeras de los del Norte; y las lechuzas y las hojas de olivo de los Clásicos. También hay frases de Rodrigo de Rada, él fue el gran promotor de la unidad mágica Hispanii; es una historia interesante, y se remonta al siglo 13 (3), y están sus anagramas personales.

―¡Sanadora Vilamaior, buenos días! ―saludó un mago de edad indefinida, pero que Andreína asumió similar a la de su abuelo Francisco la última vez que lo vio con vida, cerca de ochenta años.

―Buenos días, Alfonso ―respondió Amaia―, ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

―Muchísimo mejor, sanadora, gracias. Veo que la acompaña su esposo y familia.

―Sí, y una invitada de Venezuela ―indicó, presentándole a Andreína―, la señora Andreína Hernández.

―Ah, pues bienvenida, joven dama; espero que encuentre lo que busca en esta Casa de las Tradiciones.

―Gracias, señor Alfonso ―respondió Andreína, sorprendida por ese comentario.

―Seguiremos recorriendo la casa ―indicó Amaia―, si tenemos cualquier duda, le preguntaremos.

―Estaré gustoso de responder sus dudas, sanadora.

Continuaron recorriendo el pasillo alrededor del patio, mientras Amaia comentaba lo que había llevado a los magos españoles, a pesar de ser de distintas tradiciones, a unificar criterios. Luego llegaron a una escalera, que los llevó al nivel superior, donde se encuentra la Biblioteca, y fueron saludados por un joven mago, vestido a la usanza morisca, con una túnica blanca y un "mandala":

―Buenos días, sanadora Vilamaior, un gusto verla por acá.

―Igualmente, Ismael, me alegra verte tan repuesto.

―Gracias, su diagnóstico temprano logró dar con mi malestar, y aquí estoy, ayudando un poco.

―Me alegra, Ismael. ¿Y eso? ¿Colaboras con la Biblioteca? ―Amaia y los demás notaron una computadora ubicada en un escritorio, junto a una impresora multifuncional.

―Ah, sí ―sonrió Ismael―, estamos digitalizando la información que reposa acá en la Casa de las Tradiciones sobre las familias mágicas entre los siglos 13 y 18; es un trabajo arduo, y sólo lo estamos haciendo unos voluntarios de la Universidad, pero ya al menos llevamos la mitad, más o menos; hoy estaba trabajando con los Moltó, que son relativamente recientes.

―¿Quiere decir que ya pasó por los Asenjo? ―preguntó Javier.

―Sí, esos fueron de los primeros por el orden alfabético, aunque parte de su rastro se pierde casi al final del siglo 18. Lo sé, porque yo estoy emparentado con ellos.

―¿Y cómo podemos averiguar de algún mago en particular? ―preguntó Lucía.

―Si tienen el nombre completo y el año aproximado ―comentó Ismael, con porte orgulloso―, podemos buscarlo en la base de datos; es muy eficiente y nos dará la información casi al momento. De hecho, estoy esperando que la Federación me permita conectar esta base de datos con la que ellos tienen del Registro Mágico antes y después de la Federación.

―¡Vaya! ―comentó Fernando, sorprendido.

―Vengan, vamos a ver quién es nuestro mago desconocido ―comentó Ismael, mientras invitaba a los visitantes a acercarse al escritorio donde la computadora reposaba. Se sentó frente al monitor, y rápidamente activó el gestor de búsqueda―: Muy bien, si es Asenjo, lo vamos a encontrar. Díganme.

Andreína suspiró, e impulsada tanto por Sara como por Hernando, dijo, con voz algo temblorosa:

―Es Hernando de Asenjo ―Ismael volteó a ver a Andreína, sorprendido por el acento de la venezolana―, aparentemente vivió a finales de 1.700 o inicios de 1.800 ―El joven mago introdujo los datos, y en cuestión de segundos indicó:

―Excelente. Hernando de Asenjo nació y vivió en Valencia entre 1.782 y 1.808, cuando viajó a Cádiz, y de ahí a Puerto Cabello o La Guaira, con su mujer, María del Rosario de Serrano, y ahí es cuando le perdemos el rastro.

―¿Eso significa que…? ―preguntó Andreína, intrigada.

―Simplemente que no regresó a la península ―Ismael comentó despreocupado―, por lo que supongo que murió en el Nuevo Mundo. Y, según la base de datos, fue "mago antiguo", lo que implicaría que su descendencia, de haberla tenido, y no haberse roto en ningún punto, aún se puede llamar "de Magia Antigua".

―¿Es posible, señor Ismael ―preguntó Andreína―, que algún mago esté registrado como Francisco Hernández de Asenjo?

―Veamos ―tecleó los nuevos datos, y al momento comentó―. Pues no, esa combinación no aparece en nuestros registros.

―Lo que coincide con lo que sabemos ―comentó Andreína, a lo que el espíritu de Hernando reconoció con un leve asentimiento. Ismael ingresó nueva información en el buscador, y comentó:

―Pero sí hay unos Hernández de Asenjo, pero no hay Francisco; hay un Gustavo Hernández de Asenjo contemporáneo del Hernando de Asenjo que conseguimos antes; pero él no viajó, porque aparece su registro de fallecimiento en Valencia, en 1.858, sin descendencia conocida. ¿Algún otro mago?

―No ―comentó Amaia―, creo que con esa información es suficiente; muchas gracias, Ismael.

―Es todo un gusto. Sanadora Vilamaior, nuevamente gracias.

―No, Ismael, es mi trabajo.

Salieron a un pasillo, por el cual caminaron hasta llegar a un corredor donde todos se detuvieron, excepto Andreína, quien notó la soledad física. Se detuvo, se volteó y preguntó:

―¿Y ustedes?

―Tranquila ―le incentivó Amaia―, Andreína; sigue por el corredor.

―¿Pero yo sola? ―preguntó, algo preocupada― ¿Por qué? ―la respuesta vino simultánea desde tres vías:

―_Es el Corredor de los Energúmenos ―_respondió Sara―, _si ellos pasan no sabremos si realmente tú eres descendiente de don Hernando de Asenjo._

―Tranquila ―comentó Javier, sonriendo―, es para saber si los energúmenos te reconocen como familia de alguno de ellos.

―_Adelante, bella dama ―_dijo Hernando―_, descubra si usted es mi descendiente, no tenga temor._

Andreína suspiró, y comenzó a caminar por el corredor, viendo como los retratos de diversas batallas cobraban vida, cuando de pronto comenzó una rechifla desde un grupo de retratados como musulmanes, quienes comenzaron a gritar. La venezolana preguntó, sobre el griterío que ya se había expandido por buena parte del corredor:

―¡Ya va! ¡Un momento! ¡Yo no soy española! ¿Por qué me pitan y protestan? ―Los retratados se sorprendieron y callaron, aunque murmuraban. Andreína se acerco a una de las paredes, donde había un grupo especialmente hostil y repitió la pregunta―. A ver, ¿puedo saber por qué me gritan, si yo no soy de acá?

―¡Porque eres de los Asenjo que nos combatieron y expulsaron del _cap y casal_ _de_ _Balansiya_, la _Madīna at-Turab,_ con el infiel que llaman Jaime, a pesar que convivíamos en paz con los cristianos! ―gritó uno de los retratados, mientras blandía una cimitarra― ¡No te queremos aquí! ―y enseguida explotó el griterío, lo que dejó a Andreína sorprendida en el medio del corredor. Hernando se acercó y dijo, sobrepasando la gritería:

―_Vamos, mi heredera, unámonos a sus compañeros, y así le explico ―_Andreína regresó a donde se encontraban Amaia, Fernando, Lucía, Javier y Esperanza, y los adultos vieron la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de la _médium_. Entraron a una sala, donde Hernando le comentó―: _Mis antepasados lucharon en la toma de Valencia, la _Balansiya_ de los moriscos, que también llamaron _Madīna at-Turab,_ "la ciudad del polvo", a la orden del rey Don Jaime, primero de su nombre, del Reyno de Aragón, en el año del Señor de 1.238, aunque nunca mostraron el conocimiento mágico ancestral al rey, luego de lo que acordaron acá con Rodrigo de Rada 26 años antes. Ellos se unieron a la infantería y lucharon gallardamente; mi ancestro Hernando de Asenjo sobrevivió a la lucha, y recibió del rey Don Jaime unas huertas, según el _Libro del Repartimiento (4),_ las que llamó "Lar de los Hernández". Por eso el joven morisco dijo que mi lar de nacimiento era Valencia. Y tiene razón, mi heredera._

Andreína comentó a sus acompañantes lo que le informó Hernando, haciendo énfasis en que la había llamado _su heredera._ Amaia, luego que la venezolana terminara su relato, se acercó, le colocó la mano en el hombro, y le preguntó:

―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Impactada ―y tenía razón, Andreína se sentía abrumada con toda la información que había recibido―; creo que necesito digerir toda esta información.

―No me extraña ―comentó Fernando―, si a mí todavía me cuesta creer algunas cosas, como la gritería de los energúmenos.

―Sí, bueno ―suspiró Andreína―. Lo que pasa es que es mucha información de un solo golpe.

―_La mejor noticia ―_comentó Sara, sonriéndole―, _si lo quieres ver así, es que tú y tu familia puede declararse "de Magia Antigua"._

―_Sí _―ratificó Hernando de Asenjo―,_ esa es la heredad que puedo dejaros, la protección a vuestra merced y a las demás damas y doncellas de la familia por parte de los hombres, so pena de sufrir grandes males y castigos si las tratan mal._

―Me dicen tanto la señora Sara como don Hernando que puedo declararme "de Magia Antigua".

―Pero ese juramento ―reflexionó Amaia― no es sólo conocer el contenido del _Manifiesto, _es también asumir lo que significa y lo que conlleva.

―Sí, me lo acaba de decir don Hernando.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer? ―preguntó Lucía, mientras cargaba a Esperanza, quien se había asustado con la grizapa de los energúmenos.

Andreína suspiró sonoramente, para luego preguntar:

―¿Puedo ver la piedra donde está tallado el _Manifiesto?_

―Sí ―dijo Amaia, señalando hacia un mueble a su izquierda―, mírala aquí.

Andreína se acercó a una especie de vitrina de cristal, donde reposaba una estela plana, aunque de bordes irregulares, donde se veía el tallado algo gastado de un texto bastante largo, el cual estaba transcrito en un pergamino a su lado. Mientras veía el _Manifiesto _en el bloque de mármol, tallado en latín, algo que le parecía árabe, y otra grafía desconocida para ella (5); en ese momento sintió llenarse de una magia mucho más intensa que la que había percibido incluso a la entrada de la Casa de las Tradiciones, por lo que al posar sus ojos en el pergamino, la transcripción del _Manifiesto_ al español y portugués "modernos", no pudo evitar leerlo en voz alta, colocando su mano derecha en su pecho, signo inequívoco de aceptar y reconocerse "de Magia Antigua":

―"Nosotros, magos de los diversos pueblos, villas y señoríos de estas tierras, desde A Coruña y Lugo hasta Valencia, desde Barcelona hasta Lisboa, desde Donostia y Andorra hasta Cádiz, desde Madrid hasta Ceuta, declaramos: _**Como la noche penetra en el día y el día penetra en la noche, ni el varón es sin la mujer ni la mujer sin el varón; porque, así como la mujer procede del varón, también el varón nace de la mujer, pero todo procede de Dios. Cuídate pues mucho de hacer llorar a una mujer, porque Dios y la Magia cuentan sus lágrimas,**_ y _el error es un arma que acaba siempre por responder a quien la usa._ Así lo juramos, y si alguno de quienes hoy juramos o su descendencia osase maltratar a su compañera o incluso el hombre que conviviendo con una hija de esta tradición y ley, sin conocerla o aceptarla, maltrate a la heredera de este juramento, que el poder de la magia que nuestros nombres entregan a este manifiesto se convierta en castigo ejemplar y designio definitivo (6)." ―luego leyó los nombres de los 21 magos firmantes, entre ellos un Asenjo. Cuando terminó, se giró hacia donde Amaia, Fernando, Lucía, Javier y los espíritus de Sara y Hernando de Asenjo la observaban, y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo, en una especie de trance―, y yo, Andreína Hernández de Rojas, heredera de Hernando de Asenjo, en nombre de mi casa, los Rojas Hernández, de San Diego de Alcalá y Candelaria, Venezuela, juro aceptar, cumplir y hacer cumplir el mandato y ley de este _Manifiesto_, enseñarlo a mis hijos y que éstos lo transmitan de generación en generación, enseñarlo a mis padres y hermano, a mis tíos y primos, y que éstos, herederos también de este mandato, lo acepten y cumplan.

Al terminar, Andreína dio un sonoro suspiro, y trastabilló, por lo que Javier y Fernando, a un mismo tiempo, corrieron a asistirla. Amaia llegó justo detrás de su esposo, conjurando rápidamente una silla, donde sentaron a la venezolana, quien había palidecido:

―¡Andreína! ¿Te encuentras bien? ―e inmediatamente hizo un rápido diagnóstico, para luego decir―, Sí, está bien, lo que está es sintiendo el poder de la Magia Antigua llenando su cuerpo. Vaya, yo nunca había visto esto.

―_Yo sí ―_expresó Sara, mientras veía a su hija, y Andreína levantaba su rostro, perlado en sudor, viéndola―, _lo vi cuando lograste llegar a Vera, luego de lo que te hizo Andoni. La Magia Antigua te trajo a nosotros, mi niña, y te mantuvo viva._

―Wow ―la _médium _volvió a suspirar, reservando para sí lo que Sara había reflexionando―, la Magia Antigua es fuerte; juro que esto lo sentí el día que me bautizaron.

―¿Bautizaron? ―preguntó Fernando.

―Como bruja marialioncera ―aclaró Andreína―; es como cuando una "materia" recibe a un espíritu, la energía es muy fuerte, y cuando el espíritu se va la energía baja; pero en este caso no siento que pase eso, no se disipa, más bien me impregna, no sé si me entienden ―tres de los cinco presentes asintieron―… Es tan raro, de verdad. Pero ya me siento mejor ―comentó cuando Amaia la vio, con mirada concentrada―, ¡en serio! Ya se me pasó el _beriberi_ ―y se levantó, decidida.

―Sí, ya veo que te sientes mejor ―ratificó Amaia sonriendo, para luego, en un impulso que sorprendió a sus familiares y a la propia Andreína, la abrazó.

Luego, salieron de la habitación donde se custodia la estela del _Manifiesto, _y de la Casa de las Tradiciones, dirigiéndose a un restaurant en el barrio mágico, donde disfrutaron de un suculento almuerzo a la usanza morisca. Mientras almorzaban, Andreína reflexionaba sobre esa sensación percibida al hacer el juramento, su significado y lo que implicaba para ella, Carlos Raúl, Andrea, los morochos Carlos y Daniel, y el resto de los Hernández.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) El nombre de este capítulo está inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre, de Soda Stereo (Gustavo Cerati, 1.990, editado en el álbum **Canción Animal), **y es mi humilde reconocimiento al gran Cerati… Ya no te veremos volver, por eso te doy _gracias… ¡totales!_

(2) Es un detalle muy personal, pues la primera versión del **Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de La Mancha **que leí es una colección de seis tomos de gran formato que combinaba caricaturas y fotografías de locaciones reales de Castilla-La Mancha, editada por Editorial Naranco, de Oviedo, en 1.972; y las caricaturas son exquisitas.

(3) Mucha más información sobre la participación del mago **Rodrigo de Rada **en la "evolución de la Hispania mágica", especialmente en el episodio de la Batalla de Navas de Tolosa, de acuerdo al "Potterverso Sorg-expandido", se puede encontrar en wiki/Grandes_Hitos_de_la_Historia_de_la_Magia; igualmente, más información sobre la "Casa de las Tradiciones", y otros lugares de interés para la Magia Hispanii la pueden encontrar en wiki/Atlas_de_la_MH:_lugares_significativos

(4) La información histórica de la toma de Valencia en 1.238 puede corroborarse en wiki/Valencia#Historia, y se puede adaptar fácilmente a la historia mágica planteada en la cita anterior.

(5) Me explico: **Latín, **por ser el idioma de la tradición clásica, herencia de la dominación romana; **árabe, **por ser el idioma dominante para la fecha de la transcripción a la piedra (coincidente con el inicio de la Casa de las Tradiciones, es decir, _circa _1.212), y **la otra grafía es hebreo o **_**yiddish, **_por la importante comunidad judía existente en la península. Aunque puede asumirse que la piedra original tenía un hechizo para que los celtas lo leyeran en galaico, los vascones en euskera y quien lo deseara en protocastellano (o "castellano antiguo"). Ya en la transcripción a la piedra no aparece este hechizo_. _

Tal como se plantea en la Wiki de la Magia Hispanii: "El hecho de ser de **Magia Antigua** no es solo una filosofía de vida que se remonta a antepasados del año mil. Se dice que los firmantes del _Manifiesto_ dejaron impreso un hechizo en la piedra en la que lo grabaron, que protege a sus mujeres de agresiones por los varones. El soporte original se ha perdido, lo que en teoría pondría fin al hechizo, y solo se conserva una copia de la estela en la Casa de las Tradiciones."

Sí, me recuerda la _Piedra Rosetta _descubierta en Egipto… De hecho, me baso en esa premisa; el día después de escribir esto fue que me enteré que **Sorg **lo visualizaba así… XDDD

(6) No puedo dejar de agradecer la inestimable ayuda de **Sorg-esp **(creadora de la mayor parte del texto del _**Manifiesto, **_que se destaca en cursivas),** Cris Snape y Neevy Ambr Du, **_amas y señoras de la Magia Hispanii, _en los aportes y correcciones para la estructura final del texto del _**Manifiesto. **_Sin lugar a dudas, las tres se merecen un lugar especial en esta aventura, junto a **Fiera Fierce, **y me honro en saludarlas: _**For those about to sorg-exp, we salute you!**_

* * *

_**Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Con este capítulo cierro un homenaje a la base expansionista que nos trajo a estas ideas locas: la **"Magia Hispanii". **De verdad, espero que este pequeño relato sirva para la idea que se propuso, reconocer a quienes crearon esta propuesta: **Sorg-Esp, Cris Snape, Neevy, Fiera Fierce, **y a quienes han hecho lo posible por expandirlo más allá de la península: **Muselina **en Chile, **Nea **en México, **Millie **en Venezuela, **Gaheller **en Colombia... Esto es también para ustedes! Que lo disfruten!


	9. Conversaciones Fantasmagóricas

**De visita al Madrid mágico **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de **Sorg-esp ("Magia Hispanii"),** fortalecida y aumentada por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du, Graystone Griffinstilkin,** **Muselina, Gaheller, Nea Poulain, Victoire Black, Millie M, **y muchos integrantes del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de ; los personajes que reconozcan de la "Magia Hispanii", "Magia Chilena" y "Magia Tripeira/Do Porto" pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, a quienes agradezco la oportunidad de sumarlos a las aventuras de mis "Magos Venezuelensii", y a quienes espero hacer justicia.

_A partir de la reedición del capítulo 2, este fic participa en el __**I Gran Desafío**__ del __**Foro de las Expansiones.**_

* * *

Capítulo 9:

**Conversaciones fantasmag****ó****ricas (1)**

_Madrid; domingo 16 de abril de 2.012, 7:35 p.m. local_

Andreína Hernández llegó al hotel Hesperia Hermosilla agotada pero fortalecida. Este había sido un domingo como nunca había tenido la posibilidad de vivir, sólo comparable con su bautizo como bruja marialioncera. Apenas entró a su habitación, soltó el bolso que llevaba y se sentó en la cama, donde recordó lo vivido ese día en Toledo: su encuentro con el espectro de Hernando de Asenjo, el primero de los Hernández; su revelación como heredera de la _Magia Antigua_ de los Hispanii y como esa herencia impregnó cada célula de su organismo, revitalizando su magia y fortaleciendo su vida. Eran más de las siete de la tarde madrileña cuando tomó su tablet, abrió la aplicación del _Skype_ y llamó a San Diego. En el momento que se activó la videollamada, se alegró al ver a sus cuatro amores: Carlos Raúl, Andrea, Carlitos y Danielito, juntos ante la computadora.

—¡Buenas tardes, mi campeona! —saludó Carlos Raúl, mientras sonreía ante el alboroto que los niños formaban. Andreína pensó, mientras los veía emocionada, que su esposo había conectado la computadora al monitor de 42 pulgadas, para que los niños la vieran con más comodidad.

—¡Hola, mis campeones! ¡Dios y la Reina me los bendigan! ¿Cómo están todos?

―Como ves, todos alegres por verte, y tú, ¿cómo estás?

—De lo mejor, amor, ¿Cómo se están portando mis pequeños campeones?

—¡Bien, mami! —contestó rápidamente Andrea, la mayor.

—Sí, bastante bien, aunque me sorprendió algo que pasó temprano, en la mañanita —Andreína se extrañó por esa referencia temporal—, estaba acomodando a los niños para darle el desayuno, con _Frank _y Esperanza, cuando de pronto todos los "peroles" de la cocina se prendieron: el microondas, la licuadora y hasta la lavadora. Yo me quedé como "¿qué carajos pasa aquí?" —la bruja sonrió con el comentario de su esposo, un _no-mago_—, y más cuando los apago, volteo, y veo al par de "bichitos" estos —señalando a los morochitos, quienes sonreían viendo a su madre en el monitor— riéndose a moco suelto y agitando las manos, y de pronto se volvieron a prender.

—¿Cómo? ¿Los niños hicieron eso?

—Pues ¿quién más pudo ser? ¡Yo estaba que salía corriendo! O sea, amor, yo he visto a tu tío hacer vainas que, ¡mierda!, no me las explico. Pero esto, de verdad, me dejó frío. Y más cuando _Frank _me dice que sentía como cuando se toma una lata de _Red Bull, _una mierda de esas, que lo pone todo eléctrico, y eso que no habíamos desayunado; no serían más de las ocho de la mañana.

Ya Andreína escuchaba a Carlos Raúl con una nueva perspectiva; realmente la _Magia Antigua _que había recibido estaba impregnando a su familia. Le preguntó a la niña:

—Andrea, mi niña, ¿tú no sentiste nada raro?

―No, mami —aunque una pequeña pausa puso sobre aviso a la bruja—… Bueno, vi a mi abuelita que me saludó.

—¿Tu abuelita? —Andreína preguntó extrañada, porque Lucía del Carmen, su madre, estaba viva y tranquila, pero su suegra, Sandra de Rojas, falleció pocos meses antes del nacimiento de la niña— ¿Y te dijo como se llama?

—Sí, mami, me dijo que se llama Sandra, y que me quería mucho a mí y a los morochos, y que nos cuidaba siempre —los esposos, cada quien en su sitio, se quedaron en una sola pieza. La niña siguió contando—. Y me dijo que nos traes un regalo enorme y precioso. ¡Pa' velo, mami!

Andreína no podía gesticular palabra. Por experiencia sabía que los niños no eran capaces de mentir, mucho menos a edades tan tempranas. Luego de aclararse la garganta y suspirar, preguntó a la niña:

—Andrea, ¿y tu abuelita no te dijo más nada?

—¡Sí! Me dijo que estaba orgullosa porque nos cuidas y quieres mucho, y porque quieres mucho a mi papi —Carlos Raúl estaba sorprendido de todo lo que la niña decía, porque no sabía lo que había ocurrido, pendiente de los equipos de la cocina y de los morochos.

―¡Por la danta de María Lionza! ¡No sé qué decir!

—Si tú, la bruja de la casa, no sabe qué decir, ¡imagínate yo!

Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia de Carlos, pero Andreína tenía una muy ligera sospecha, aunque podía no ser ligera: la _Magia Antigua, _en el momento que impregnó a Andreína, trascendió las distancias y llegó a sus hijos y hermano, y muy probablemente al resto de su familia: padres, tíos y primos. No sabía cómo comprobarlo; tendría que averiguarlo cuando regresara a Venezuela, lo que ocurriría a partir del día siguiente, a primera hora de la tarde madrileña.

—Bueno, amor, yo voy a acostarme temprano, porque el cansancio que tengo no es normal, aunque sólo lo siento en el cerebro; siento mi cuerpo como para correr un ultramaratón.

—Está bien, mi campeona. ¿Y a qué hora sale el vuelo?

—Sale a eso de las tres de la tarde de aquí. Quiero estar a mediodía en el aeropuerto para chequear todo y que no haya problemas…

―¡Mami! ―interrumpió nuevamente Andrea—, pa've el regalo que me traes, ¡anda!

―No, mami —trató de improvisar la bruja, intentando sonar segura—, no te voy a quitar la sorpresa, lo ves cuando nos veamos allá, ¿sí? —la niña hizo un puchero, pero se quedó tranquila, y se bajó de la silla donde estaba sentada para irse a jugar a otra zona de la sala. Ahí aprovechó Andreína, que notó que los morochos se habían quedado dormidos, para pedirle por señas a Carlos que usara los audífonos—: Yo no le he comprado nada a los niños; lo del "regalo" te lo tendré que explicar con calma, y será cuando llegue que lo conversemos, junto con papá, _Frank, _mi tío Gustavo y mis tías.

―Tranquila, amor. Anda a descansar, que veo que estás agotada. Al menos se te ve en la cara.

Luego de despedirse, enviándole nuevamente las bendiciones a los niños, Andreína cerró la videollamada, se desnudó y se metió a una larga y deliciosa ducha, donde reflexionaba cada uno de los comentarios de Carlos Raúl y especialmente que Andrea haya podido ver a su abuela, fallecida antes de su nacimiento, y la posibilidad que los morochos, aún pequeños, provocaran esa alteración en los equipos eléctricos de la cocina. Lo que de alguna manera concluía era simple: la _Magia Antigua_ ya estaba en los Hernández, y el que ella lo reconociera hizo que se aceleraran las condiciones de su proyección en los niños.

Cuando salió de la ducha, aún envuelta con la toalla, se encontró con que Sara Amatriaín, el espíritu de la bruja _hispanii_ que la había acompañado toda la semana, la esperaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

—_¡Hola, Andreína! ¿Cómo te sientes?_

—_Algo cansada, y preocupada… Siento que aún me falta aprender mucho de la Magia Antigua. Me sorprendió lo que me contó mi esposo de que mi hija mayor habló con su abuela fallecida, mi suegra. Ella nunca había mostrado habilidad alguna, si no mi papá la hubiera detectado._

—_Me imagino. Tú te has convertido en portavoz de la Magia Antigua para tu familia. Ahora has de tratar que tus familiares comprendan de qué se trata._

—_Sí… Disculpe la pregunta, pero… ¿lo que provocó la muerte del señor Andoni tiene que ver con el Manifiesto? ¿Ese accidente, explosión, o lo que le haya pasado, pasó por la Magia Antigua en la señora Amaia?_

―_Yo no sabría decirte. Mis hijos reciben la Magia Antigua tanto por Santiago como por mí. Se supone que el poder del juramento se perdió con la pérdida de la estela original, pero no parece, al menos no contigo; tu juramento fue tal y como se supone que debe aceptarse el Manifestum._

—_Sí, eso lo entiendo, pero ¿y el señor Andoni?_

—_Andoni se involucró en la lucha por la independencia vasca, llegando incluso a efectuar algunas acciones peligrosas _―Sara le hizo señas a Andreína para que se sentara a su lado, mientras suspiraba ruidosamente_―; y quería que Amaia se involucrara, e incluso nosotros, los magos vascones. Amaia no quiso y bueno, ya sabes que pasó _―Andreína asintió en silencio, recordando la conversación entre los dos espíritus en la estación de Atocha, más temprano―. _A la final, tengo entendido que un atentado que Andoni pretendía ejecutar no funcionó y murió al estallar el coche-bomba que pensaba dejar frente a una sede de la Guardia Civil _muggle. _Así como él, se dice que muchas muertes de hombres, que no se explican ni siquiera a nivel de la magia, se le atribuyen al juramento de la Magia Antigua._

—_Vaya —_sólo pudo exclamar quedamente la venezolana. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, Andreína repreguntó—: _Señora Sara, ¿qué ha pasado con usted? ¿Por qué no ha trascendido, evolucionado, o como sea que se llame?_

―_Mmmm… Se supone que debo cumplir una misión, aún no la descubro, y mientras espero cuido de mi hija y de todos en mi familia, y por supuesto espero por mi Santiago._

—_¿Una misión?_

—_Sí, algo debo hacer para alcanzar el siguiente paso. Eres una bruja maravillosa, Andreína, y compartir este tiempo contigo ha sido una experiencia hermosa._

—_Gracias, señora Sara. Para mí también ha sido increíble; no se cómo agradecerle su ayuda, cuando ni siquiera nos conocíamos ni mucho menos._

—_Quizás eso es lo misterioso y maravilloso de la Magia, que no importa de cuál tradición seamos, de dónde venimos, o en cuál lado del velo estamos, si podemos ayudarnos, nos ayudamos. Andreína —_dijo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la venezolana, quien percibió una sensación de seguridad al contacto espiritual—, _nunca olvidéis el juramento que hiciste, es el presente más grande que le lleváis a tu hija y a todas las mujeres de vuestra familia._

—_Sí, señora Sara, nunca olvidaré ese momento. Y yo espero que su misión, sea cual sea, le sea leve y con resultados exitosos; que Dios y la Reina le permitan completarla._

Cuando Sara se despidió, eran casi las diez de la noche, y Andreína se sentía cada vez más agotada, por lo que decidió meterse de una vez en la cama y cayó rápidamente en un sueño profundo. De inmediato comenzó a soñar, aunque ella se dio cuenta al momento:

—_Un momento, ¿por qué estoy otra vez en Toledo? ¿No se supone que estoy durmiendo?_

—_No os preocupéis, mi heredera —_la serena voz de Hernando de Asenjo, el hidalgo de ascendencia navarra que había fundado, por decirlo así, la rama de los Hernández de donde descendía Andreína, la esperaba ante la puerta de la Casa de las Tradiciones, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, y volvieran a ser las dos de la tarde de ese domingo—, _estáis haciendo un viaje astral a donde me encuentro, para que podáis aclarar todas las dudas que os agobian._

—_Gracias, don Hernando _—comenzaron a caminar nuevamente por los pasillos del caserón, mientras Andreína comenzaba a sopesar las preguntas que quería hacerle a Hernando. Luego de un instante, preguntó—: _Don Hernando, ¿por qué esperó para encontrarme acá en Toledo? ¿Por qué no en Venezuela o en Madrid?_

—_Buena interrogante, mi heredera —_sopesó, mientras se acariciaba la pequeña barba que nacía en su mentón—. _Toledo siempre causó una grande atracción en mí, aunque sólo la visité una o dos veces mientras viví en Valencia; luego de viajar a Santiago de León de Caracas me propuse regresar y verla de nuevo, pero ya veis, no me fue posible. De alguna manera sabía que algún Hernández, en alguna generación posterior a mí, vendría y yo podría entregarle esta herencia que vuestra merced recibió —_señaló hacia la piedra que soportaba las tres traducciones del _Manifiesto:_ árabe, hebreo y latín, y el pergamino con la traducción al español y portugués, ante la cual habían llegado mientras conversaban—, _que conociera y se reconociera heredera de este juramento._

—_Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué acá? ¿Por qué no en San Diego?_

—_San Diego de Alcalá es un pueblo que me dio mucho: hogar, familia, orgullo de vivir; el desarraigarme de mi ciudad natal y de la vida que tenía acá en España fue muy doloroso, mi llegada a Caracas estuvo marcada por los sucesos con los invasores franceses, y todo lo que siguió fue complicado; la guerra de Independencia nos desplazó por nuestra condición de "blancos de orilla", y cuando llegué al Curato de San Diego con mi mujer y mi pequeño Francisco, sólo tuve la confianza de un cacique cuando lo curé, a él y toda su familia, de una terrible disentería que asoló al pueblo. Mi hijo tomó por mujer a la hija de un negro liberto y una india, hija de ese cacique, y desde ese momento el conocimiento ancestral que portábamos mi mujer y yo se unió a la magia de esos indios en las sucesivas generaciones._

—_Por eso es que nosotros somos marialionceros._

—_Es correcto, mi heredera. La respuesta a esa interrogante de por qué no os busqué en San Diego o en Madrid es sencilla: yo sólo podía guiaros a descubrir la herencia de la Magia Antigua, que comprendierais su poder y lo reconocierais. Si lo hacía en otra parte y no acá en Toledo no lo reconoceríais como una herencia sino como cualquiera otra cosa._

—_Mmmm. Entiendo. ¿Y su esposa e hijo están con usted?_

—_No, ellos están esperándome en el lugar a donde ya puedo ir, a la casa de mis ancestros, de los Hernández. Mi misión está cumplida, he entregado mi herencia, y puedo irme tranquilo…_

—_Don Hernando —_interrumpió Andreína, con cierta premura—, _¿todos en la casa recibieron la Magia Antigua?_

—_Sí, aunque puede darse que alguno no la entienda; debéis explicar de qué se trata a todos: tu padre Francisco, tu hermano, tus tíos Gustavo, Mariana y Anamaría, tus primos, hasta aquellos que están allende los mares._

—_Salvador y María._

—_Sí, ellos; y a los hijos que tengan edad para comprender el juramento y el designio inescrutable del Manifestum. Mi mujer y mis hijos vienen por mí —_Andreína vio como por la puerta se asomaba una señora muy elegante, vestida a la usanza antañona, un caballero joven con uniforme militar y una mujer con un vestuario que recordaba mucho a las indígenas Caribe. La bruja no necesitó preguntar quienes eran, Hernando hizo las presentaciones de rigor—: _Mi heredera, os presento al amor de mi vida, María del Rosario, mi hijo Francisco y su mujer Isabel. Ella es Andreína Hernández, nuestra heredera de la Magia Antigua._

—_Bienvenida, hija —_saludó María del Rosario, haciendo temblar ligeramente a Andreína; sintió como si ella también estaba siendo invitada al siguiente plano. Francisco, el joven, aclaró:

—_No os preocupéis. Vais a regresar con vuestra familia, nuestra familia, y llevaréis a Venezuela el regalo más grande que podéis llevar, la Magia Antigua._

—_Así es —_remató Isabel, la mestiza—, _un hermoso regalo que no pueden despreciar._

—_No sé qué decirles, este viaje a España me ha cambiado por completo la vida, aunque no lo parezca. Conocerlos a ustedes es la guinda del pastel, Que Dios y la Reina los colmen de bendiciones por todo lo que nos dieron._

Andreína, instintivamente, abrazó a Hernando y María del Rosario, quienes la recibieron con calidez. Inmediatamente, Francisco e Isabel se unieron al abrazo grupal, y cuando se separaron, la venezolana vio cómo los cuatro se despedían en silencio, pero efusivamente, y salían de la habitación del _Manifestum. "Su misión ya está cumplida, y puede reunirse con sus ancestros y sus hijos", _pensó Andreína al quedarse sola en la Casa de las Tradiciones, mientras una gruesa lágrima corría por su mejilla, tanto en ese viaje astral, como en su cuerpo dormido.

Luego, se despertó nuevamente en su habitación del hotel, y al ver el reloj, descubrió que eran las dos y diez de la madrugada. Suspiró, dio gracias a Dios y a la Reina por todo lo que había vivido en esos ocho días en Madrid, y cambiando de posición, volvió a tomar el sueño.

* * *

Nota al pie:

(1) _Este relato participó, como relato independiente, en el reto __**"Historias Fantasmales" **__del __**Foro de las Expansiones, **__entre el 15 de julio y 31 de agosto de 2.015._

* * *

**_¡Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! _**Un nuevo impulso me llega, con este relato (que también perticipa en el reto "fantasmagórico") que me permite explorar los efectos de la Magia Antigua en una parte de los "magos venezuelensii por excelencia" (**Sorg **_dixit), _en Andreína y sus hijos primero, y luego en los demás, y que, lógicamente, debe hablar de fantasmas; aunque sigo usando la visión "medium" de Andreína, por lo que no los veo tanto como fantasmas sino como energías que aún están con nosotros y que, en el caso de Sandra, cuidan a los pequeños, mientras que Sara (gracias, **Sorg, **por dejar que acompañara a Andreína durante toda esta aventura) y Hernando tenían (o tienen) misiones que cumplir antes de trascender (y ya sabemos que la misión de Sara no es nada sencilla). Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo! Salud y saludos!


	10. Una llamada sorpresiva

**De visita al Madrid mágico **

**Por_ edwinguerrave_**

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de **Sorg-esp ("Magia Hispanii"),** fortalecida y aumentada por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du, Graystone Griffinstilkin,** **Muselina, Gaheller, Nea Poulain, Victoire Black, Millie M, **y muchos integrantes del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de ; los personajes que reconozcan de la "Magia Hispanii", "Magia Chilena" y "Magia Tripeira/Do Porto" pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, a quienes agradezco la oportunidad de sumarlos a las aventuras de mis "Magos Venezuelensii", y a quienes espero hacer justicia.

_A partir de la reedición del capítulo 2, este fic participa en el __**I Gran Desafío**__ del __**Foro de las Expansiones.**_

* * *

Capítulo 10:

**Ep****í****logo: ****Una llamada sorpresiva (1)**

_San Diego, Venezuela, viernes 5 de diciembre de 2.014, 7:30 a.m. (hora local)_

—¿Por qué será que nunca puedo encontrar a Salvador temprano?

La protesta venía de Andreína, quien intentaba por todos los medios comunicarse vía _Skype _con su primo, en Sydney, pues necesitaba hablar con ellos antes de irse a la Universidad de Carabobo, donde le tocaría dar clases tanto en el pregrado de Educación Física, como en la Maestría en Gerencia de la Educación Física, y tenía que estar en el Campus Bárbula a las 8:10, hora de inicio de su primera clase, aunque tendría que suspenderla por la celebración del Día del Profesor Universitario, pues había sido invitada al acto protocolar de reconocimiento a los profesores destacados, por la exitosa aplicación de su propuesta de transformación de los Juegos Universitarios (los llamados "JUVINES") a la "Liga Universitaria".

De pronto, se sorprendió cuando vio en el programa, una llamada entrante. El detalle es que la conexión no venía de Sydney, sino desde…

—¿Milán? —Andreína no recordaba que entre sus contactos se encontraba Almudena Orsini, la sobrina de Amaia Villamaior, a quien conoció en su visita al Madrid Mágico. Se apresuró en contestar la videollamada, porque sabía (o al menos intuía) que por algo importante ocurría—. ¿Buenos días?

—Buenas tardes, Andreína —saludó alegremente Almudena, quien sonreía a la cámara mientras su acento, con mucho italiano, hacía sonreír a la venezolana—. _¿Come vai?_

—Bien, bien, señora Almudena, gracias a Dios y la Reina. ¿Y a usted como le va?

—Bastante _bene,_ aunque con mucho reposo; mi embarazo hizo que no pudiera seguir mi ritmo de trabajo.

—¡Ah, caramba! ¿Y eso? —Andreína trataba de disimular la creciente duda que poco a poco se instalaba en su pensamiento, mientras Almudena, aún sonriente, se acariciaba una muy evidente panza de seis meses cortos.

—Bueno, es que mi embarazo ha estado bastante difícil, están posicionados muy abajo.

En ese momento Andreína recordó su viaje a Madrid de hacía casi dos años y medio, cuando le avisó a Almudena sobre su futuro (en ese momento) embarazo, y sonrió.

—¡Qué bueno! ¡Verdad que lo hablamos!

—Sí, y también son mellizos, como me lo dijiste.

—¿En serio? —la venezolana estaba cada vez más sorprendida pues, a pesar del tiempo pasado, recordaba muchos de los detalles—, ¡De verdad me alegra!

—_Grazie, _Andreína; Stefano _está molto contento, _sobre todo porque uno es niña, y por supuesto Anna, Tiago e Ignacio están muy emocionados.

—¡Qué lindo! ¡Que Dios y la Reina te bendigan!

—_¡Grazie!_ ¿Recuerda que le comentaste a los chicos, es decir mis primas y sus amigos, que tendrían muchas aventuras?

—Ehhhh, sí, ¿qué les pasó?

—Realmente no entendí muy bien la situación, Andreína, pero varios tuvieron un viaje al Toledo de 1212, entre ellos Mencía, Babe, Charito Lozano, Marcos y Carmen Aguirre, y Pilar Calatayud; todo por una extraña moneda que alguno de los niños pequeños llevó a los Campamentos, generó una brecha temporal y los mandó por un tiempo hacia allá —Andreína sólo pudo exclamar un _Wow_ de sorpresa, mientras Almudena, exprimiendo lo poco que entendía de las aventuras, le comentaba—. Sí, según me comentaron, estuvieron en Toledo en los días de la redacción del _Manifestum, _e incluso interactuaron con algunos de los personajes más conocidos de la magia de esos tiempos. Hasta Mencía se recuperó de su problema auditivo. (2)

—Bueno —reaccionó la venezolana, aún sorprendida—, gracias a Dios y la Reina…

—Claro, mi tía Cecilia se las vio bien complicadas, porque tuvo que asumir por el Ministerio, además de su preocupación propia. ¡Imagínate! ¡Sus dos hijas mayores, desaparecidas!

—Me imagino, yo también me pondría como loca si algo así le pasa a Andrea o a los morochos. Me alegra que todo haya terminado bien.

—Sí —sonrió Almudena, mientras en el fondo se escuchaba el alboroto de algunos niños—, tuvieron que apelar a hechizos y encantamientos antiguos, fue realmente complicado. ¿Y tú, cómo estás?

—Bueno, además de sorprendida, contenta por ti, y por todos; me alegra que todo esté bien. Yo debería ir saliendo a la universidad, a dar clases y de ahí a las actividades del Día del Profesor Universitario acá en Venezuela; en la UC, donde trabajo, hay un acto protocolar y luego un almuerzo para celebrar el día. Menos mal que es cerca de la casa, porque lo menos que quiero es ir, esta Chikungunya me tiene mal.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué pasó?

—No me había dado hasta esta semana… Es un virus que anda fastidiando por acá en Venezuela, comienza con una fiebre descomunal, luego el dolor en las coyunturas, a algunos les da como un sarampión, se brotan, pero todos quedamos con ese dolor de los mil demonios por varios días. Menos mal que a mí no me tumbó por mi contextura y entrenamiento constante, pero lo que fue a mi papá y a mi tío Gustavo, los mandó tres días a la cama.

—¿Y no tiene algún tratamiento? ¡Qué malo!

—Bueno, estaba tratando de contactar a María Inmaculada, mi prima, que sabe mucho de bebedizos, pero no están conectados, y están en Australia; hay varios remedios naturales que han sugerido en las redes, pero como no se mucho de eso, quería preguntarle a ella.

—Mmmmmm, _capisco,_ ojalá puedas mejorarte pronto; yo de verdad no sabía que ese virus está dando tan fuerte allá.

—Gracias, yo también espero que tu embarazo vaya mejorando y que Dios y la Reina te bendigan con un parto tranquilo y unos niños hermosos.

—¡Amén, _grazie!_

Al cerrarse la llamada, Andreína suspiró, sobándose la muñeca derecha, adolorida por el malestar, mientras intentaba contactar a Salvador nuevamente.

—Voy a tener que escribirle al Whatsapp, a ver si me responde. Quizás está en alguna misión o algo así.

Justo cuando estaba tomando su teléfono móvil para escribirle a Salvador, la computadora emitió un sonido característico. Una nueva videollamada entraba, esta vez sí desde donde la esperaba.

—¡Hola, prima! —la alegre voz de María Inmaculada se oía por encima del ajetreo propio de _Venezuelan Food and Arepas, _en plena noche australiana—, ¿Cómo estás? Vi varias llamadas perdidas tuyas.

—Sí, vale, todo bien, aunque muy adolorida.

—Ya veo —María trató de enfocar su atención en lo que la imagen de Andreína le presentaba—, ¿tienes algún malestar?

—Sí, prima, tengo la Chikungunya, me reventó el martes y menos mal que el entrenamiento me mantiene, pero mi papá y mi tío están en cama.

—¡Ah, vaina! —suspiró, mientras hacía algunas señas a alguien "fuera de cámara", diciendo "Anda, dile a Salvador que su prima está acá"—, ¿Y te has tomado algo?

—Bueno, unas pastillas de acetaminofén, pero más nada. Te quería preguntar si conoces algún bebedizo que pueda hacerme.

Un nuevo suspiro y, luego de saludar a alguien y rascarse una ceja, María Inmaculada dijo:

—Hay por ahí un remedio, no sé si has oído de él.

—¿El de cogollo 'e mango, canela y guayabita? (3)

—¡Exacto! ¡Ese mismo!

—¿Y no te la has hecho? —cuando María hizo señales negativas, Andreína se tomó la cabeza con las manos—, ¡Pero bueno, prima! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Háztelo! Recuerda, en cuatro litros de agua, colocas uno o dos cogollos de mango, una buena rama de canela y una bolsita de guayabita; si consigues hojas de "bay-rum" mejor. Lo dejas hervir un rato largo, unos diez minutos al menos, y cuando esté listo, lo dejas enfriar, lo pasas a una jarra limpia y por cada litro le exprimes dos limones y le pones dos más cortados en cruz. Lo dejas enfriar y lo tomas como si fuera agua o refresco. Si no le consigues sabor, le puedes poner un poco de miel, unas tres cucharadas.

—¡Coño, prima! ¡Gracias! ¡Ya voy a preparárselo a mi papá y a tío Gustavo!

—¡No seas pendeja, prima! —le soltó, sorprendiéndola— ¡Tú también te lo tomas!

—Está bien, prima, yo también me lo voy a tomar…

María Inmaculada sonrió, y enseguida Salvador se asomó a la pantalla, con su jocosidad habitual, para saludar a su prima e intercambiar sensaciones de cómo preparaban la temporada navideña del 2014.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) _Este capítulo cierra esta aventura "Venezuelensii", con la que espero haber homenajeado al __**Foro de las Expansiones, **__y con él a todos quienes creen que el Potterverso puede verse más allá de las islas británicas, respetando esas particularidades locales, reconociendo la historia, costumbres y características de nuestras culturas; en fin, entendiendo que cada región tiene sus propias condiciones. __**For those about to sorg-exp, we salute you!**_

(2) Estas aventuras son narradas a través de la pluma exquisita de **Fiera Fierce, **en un relato _fundamental _de la "Magia Hispanii": **_La Palabra Secreta, _**disponible en https (:/) .net (/) s (/) 9138762 (/) 1 (/) La-palabra-secreta, y que recomiendo encarecidamente su lectura y disfrute.

(3) El "cogollo 'e mango" es el extremo terminal de las ramas del mango, con las hojas más tiernas; la guayabita también es llamada "pimienta dulce", y en el Caribe se le llama "Bay-rum", cuyas hojas se maceran en alcohol y ese extracto sirve como tópico externo para "friccionar" las coyunturas, como con la "culebra morrona"

* * *

Sólo puedo agregar que fue un honor, gusto y placer escribir estas aventuras, que espero que hayan disfrutado... ¡Feliz noche y mejor año 2016!


End file.
